Taking Over Me
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: They said he was dead. They told me they were sorry for my loss. I didn't believe them. No matter how much they told me to move on, I couldn't. I knew somewhere...he was alive. Troyella
1. Trailer

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own_**

**A/N: this is the trailer to my new story. I have the link to the actual trailer that I made in my profile and I also have the banner there too.**

('Taking Over Me' by Evanescence plays)

**Three years ago he was my life...**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy on a merry-go-round in a park, talking_

**I told him how I felt...**

_Shows them at her locker_

**Gabriella: **I love you

_He looks taken aback_

**Troy: **What?

**Gabriella:** Nevermind

_She closes her locker and walks away_

**He told me he felt the same**...

_Shows her going to open her balcony door for him_

**Troy:** I love you too

_She smiles and the screen fades to black._

(The song stops)

_Scene switches to show a car driving._

_The car screeches and crashes and the scene fades_

_Police sirens are all that's heard_

**But that was three years ago**

(The song picks up where it left off)

_Shows her staring out of a car window_

**They said he was dead**

_Shows her on her balcony, staring into the distance_

**They told me they were sorry for my loss**

**Taylor: **I'm so sorry Gabriella

_Shows her as she tries not to cry_

**I didn't believe them**

_Shows her leaning against a wall_

_Switches to show her on his back before switching back to the present day and fades out_

**No matter how much they told me to get over him**

**Taylor:** You'll find someone else

**Gabriella:** I don't want someone else

**Taylor:** You need to move on Gabriella

**I couldn't**

_Shows her sitting at a table at lunch, not eating_

**I knew somewhere...**

_Shows her on a swing._

_She turns her head and there he is standing a ways off._

**...he was alive**

_The scene distorts then fades_

_**I look in the mirror and see your face**_

_**If I look deep enough**_

_Shows her in a car, looking into the front rearview mirror._

_A blurred picture of part of his face shows up before the screen switches to a memory of him_

_**So many things inside that are just like you**_

_**Are taking over**_

_Shows her walking through the halls by herself, singing._

_**I believe in you**_

_Shows him standing on against the railing of the rooftop garden as she climbs the staircase_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_Shows her breaking down_

_**I have to be with you**_

_Shows him holding out his hand._

_She grabs it and laces her fingers with his._

_**To live**_

_**To breath**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_Shows her running towards him._

_She jumps up to him and he swings her around_

**Starring**

_Shows him and her on her balcony._

_He turns around and joins her at the railing_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows her staring at someone_

**&**

**Zac Efron**

_Switches to show that he was the one she was staring at_.

**In An Original Story by LunarEclipse360**

_Shows them on the roof._

_They both look at each other before taking each other's hand and running towards the stairs._

_Switches to show her in a car with a camera phone in her hand_.

_She snaps a picture and the scene switches to him smiling as he drove the car._

**I know you're still alive...**

_He turns back to the road_

**I'll find you...**

_Scene fades and switches to them together, running side by side at a beach_

**I promise**

**Taking Over Me**

**Coming soon**


	2. Eins

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical_**

**A/N: okay this is something you need to read in order to understand the story. Most times _italics_ will be dreams or short flashbacks. The short flashbacks and the dreams will all be in Gabriella's POV as will most of the story. Long flashbacks will be in regular font. You will know it's a long flashback because it will start with a long line across the screen unless noted otherwise like in this chapter. Also if a chapter ends with a flashback the chapter after will be in flashback too unless I start the chapter with 'Present Day' at the top. Now that that's established let's get this party started. P.S. the chapter numbers are in German. 'Ein' means 'one'.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse 360_

_Ein_

_It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly. Everything seemed perfect. Yet it wasn't. There was something missing. Something from my life. As I sat there staring at the stars, someone touched my shoulder but I didn't dare look back, afraid that if I did there wouldn't be anyone there._

"_Gabi." my heart sped up and I turned around. His ocean blue eyes shown brightly in the light from the stars._

"_T-Troy." he smiled and outstretched his hand. I took his hand and he helped me up. "Is...is it really you?"_

"_Of course it is. Who else could I be?" I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let him go._

"_I knew you were still alive. I always knew it."_

"_I came back for you Gabriella." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you too much to leave you behind."_

"_I love you too Troy." he smiled but I could barely see it. I looked around, everything was getting darker. I turned back to him and saw that he was too. "Troy." I called but he didn't answer me. His face faded into the darkness until there was nothing left and I was left standing alone in the dark._

"_Gabi." I heard and looked around._

"_Troy." I called back but I couldn't see him._

"_Gabi" I closed my eyes trying to make the darkness go away, hoping that when I opened them he would be standing in front of me again. "Gabriella."_

"_Troy." _

"_Gabriella."_

"Gabriella." I opened my eyes and saw my mother hovering above me, a frown on her face. "Are you okay sweetheart?" I nodded and wiped the sleep from my eyes. "You had that dream again didn't you?" I sat up and nodded again. She sighed and shook her head. "You have to get over him Gabriella, he's gone and there's nothing you can do about it."

"He's not dead mom. I know he's not."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I can feel him. The bond between us is strong and it's telling me that he's not dead."

"He is dead and you need to realize that. You should get ready for school. The bus will be here soon." my mother left the room and I just sat there staring at the wall. I could care less about what my mother said. I knew Troy was alive even if I couldn't prove it. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked into my bathroom and started the shower.

I walked up to the mirror and looked into it. I couldn't see my reflection in it. Only a shell of what I once was. My spirit died the day they told me that Troy was dead. Even though I knew he wasn't, not having him around had killed me on the inside.

The bus came fifteen minutes later and I took my usual seat in the back. This was where the memories were. The back of the bus was our place. This was where we sat on every bus ride to and from school and on school trips. I sighed and leaned my head against the window, remembering how it was three years ago.

"_Hey Gabs." he said, his blue eyes sparkling as they usually did._

"_Hey." I said as he sat down next to me._

"_Ready for another fun-filled day of school?" he asked sarcastically._

"_Nope but hey as long as you're there why not." he smiled and wrapped his arm around me._

"_I feel the same way. Thank God for best friends." I smiled and leaned into him_

A smile found its way to my face as that memory played in my head. He was my best friend, I was his. But as most tales go, I fell for him. He was the most popular guy in school. Athletic, smart, kind, good-looking. Basically everything a girl could want in a guy. No one would have thought that his own best friend would have fallen for him but it was true. I had boarded the train to Troyville with most of the girls in my school. The only difference between me and the other girls was the fact that I was one of the few people who actually knew who he was as a person and not just the captain of the basketball team.

It wasn't until two days before the accident that he told me he had the same feelings I had for him. I would have never thought that he would have fallen back. I would have never dreamed that someone like him would even think of someone like me in that way. Unlike him, I wasn't athletic or popular and I surely didn't think I was good-looking. The only things I had in common with him was the fact that I was basically the smartest kid in school and I was kind. I was, and still is, a geek and I was always nice to people, no matter how much they got me mad. Troy always told me that's what he liked about me, I could never hate anyone.

Three years ago he was my life. I told him how I felt. He told me he felt the same. But that was three years ago. Now I sit here in the back of the bus by myself, wondering where he is and if he still remembers me.

**Three years ago**

Gabriella sat on her balcony, reading a book that she had never got to finish. Her mind was so busy reading the book that she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her. She did, however, see the book slid from her hands and she looked up. Brown came in contact with blue and she smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." Troy said, his smile reflecting her own.

"So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Just wanted to see how my best friend was doing."

"I'm doing fine. Now that you know how I'm doing, can I have my book back?"

"Depends on what you're reading." he closed the book and looked at the backside of the cover. As his eyes scanned over the words, his face turned into one that looked as if he were about to throw up. "Ew. Romance." he said and handed her the book.

"Shut up. I'm a sucker for romance. What can I say?"

"Why read it when you can live it?"

"Because there's not much of that going on in my life anyway." she mumbled and set the book down. He smirked and took her hand.

"I know something that'll cheer you up." he said and pulled her to her feet.

"What's that?"

"Ice cream." her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. She loved ice cream and would do anything to get some.

"Really? You're gonna buy me some?"

"Of course. Come on." he helped her down the balcony and they were off to the ice cream parlor.

"I'm so glad my mom wasn't home." she said as she ate the ice cream from off the spoon. "I don't want to have to explain to her later how I was able to leave the house without her knowing." he smiled and shook his head.

"Same here."

"You want some?" she asked and he nodded.

"Why not." she scooped some of the ice cream onto the spoon and gave it to him. He opened his mouth and ate it right off the spoon. "Mmm. That's some good ice cream." he said after swallowing it. She smiled softly and went back to eating. "So are you better now?"

"Well I still have no romance in my life but this will do for now." he smiled and watched her finish off the ice cream. "Where to next?" she asked as she set down the empty cup.

"Wherever you like." she smiled and stood up. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the parlor. "Okay where are we going?" he asked and she pushed him against his car door.

"The park. Where else?" she said with a grin on her face. He smiled and shook his head.

"As you wish." he opened the door and two minutes later they were on their way to the park.


	3. Zwei

**_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical_**

**A/N: I'm finally getting chapter 2 out. I was waiting to finish 'A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch' which by the way I'm still sad about. Anyway, I'm at a stand still right now for 'Keeping Us A Secret' but I'm working on it.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Zwei_

Gabriella jumped out of the car and ran towards the park entrance. She stopped when she got to the gate and turned back. Troy smiled as he walked towards her. She stood there with her hands on her hips, a smirk on her lips.

"You're such a slow poke." she said and he chuckled. "Hurry up." she whined. He sighed and ran up to her.

"You're so mean."

"It's not my fault you're slow." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked into the park. They stopped at the small merry-go-round and took a seat. "So how has your life been?"

"Same as always. I just wish the weekend could last forever. I really don't want to go to school on Monday. I don't want to have to deal with Sharpay and the rest of the girls in my 'fan club'. They scare me enough already." Gabriella giggled softly and played with the hem of her shirt. Her giggle died down and she just continued to play with her shirt. Troy looked over at her and saw that the smile he loved so much wasn't on her face. He looked around and got an idea. "Hey Gabi do you want to go for a ride?"

"Where?"

"Here." he said and pushed the merry-go-round.

"Troy." she screamed as it went around in circles. "Oh my God you're so evil." she said as she laughed.

"You know it." he said and she leaned her head back. Troy watched her with a smile on his face. He moved towards her and leaned his head against hers.

"You know you're my best friend right?"

"Of course."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would live your life that's what you would do." she looked at him, his eyes were facing the sky. "Promise me that if anything ever happens to me...you will live your life." she didn't answer and he turned his head towards her. "Gabi...promise me." she sighed and nodded.

"I promise Troy." he smiled and stood up.

"Come on. I'll take you home." he outstretched his hand and she took it. He helped her up and they walked back to his car.

* * *

I did keep that promise. I am living my life but not the way I used to. Guys aren't even a factor in my life. I can't move on, not when I know I never had a chance to be truly happy with him. Not when I know he's still alive.

The bus stopped outside of East High and everyone filed out onto the concrete. I walked slowly out of the bus, not really in the mood to join the rest of my peers for another school day. School had become second priority since the accident. I still keep my grades up but I really could care less about school.

"Gabi." I heard and turned my head to where the voice was calling.

"Hey Taylor." I said and she smiled.

"How was your night?"

"Okay...I-I had that dream again."

"Again?" I nodded and she groaned. "Gabriella you've been thinking about him too much. Let him go."

"I can't Tay. I won't."

"Gabi..."

"Just drop it Tay." I said and walked inside the school building. I walked straight to my locker, not paying any attention to the people around me. Even after three years, they all still pity me. I wish they would stop and it didn't help that today was the anniversary of his supposed death. They can believe whatever they want, I refused to believe he's dead. I opened my locker and took out my books.

_Gabi_

I turned my head, searching for the person who said my name but there was no one. I turned back to my locker, unsure if I was going crazy.

_Gabi_

There it was again. I know I'm not going crazy. Someone is calling my name and I don't know who. I turned back to my locker and sighed, a picture of me and Troy catching my eye. I picked it up slowly and stared at it. My lips curled into a smile as I dragged a finger over the picture.

"Hey Gabriella." I turned around and saw my friend Kelsi standing beside me.

"Hey Kelsi." I said with a forced smile. "What's up?"

"Taylor told me you had the dream again."

"Don't tell me you're going to tell me to get over him too."

"No I'm not. I actually wanted to ask you if you would help me with this song I'm working on. I want to know what it sounds like so I need a singer."

"Why not just ask Sharpay?"

"Because it's more of a sad song and I need someone who can relate to it. Sharpay has never went through what you have been through. Besides with Graduation coming up soon, Sharpay is more concentrated on getting on the best dress list of the year book for the last time." I nodded and closed my locker.

"Okay. Where should I meet you?"

"The auditorium after school."

"Then I'll see you then." Kelsi smiled and walked away. I watched her walk away before heading to homeroom.

"_Hey you ready to face Darbus?" Troy said as he leaned against the locker next to mine._

"_No. Are you?"_

"_Nope." I closed my locker and looked at him._

"_When are we ever ready?"_

"_I don't know. Never I guess." he said, his blue eyes sparkling with his smile. "Come on. Let's face Darbus together." he held out his hand and I took it. We walked to homeroom in a small but comfortable silence._

Those were the days that I missed. Walking to homeroom with him was always comfortable even if most of them were silent walks.

I walked into homeroom, sympathy sent my way at full force. I didn't look at any of them. Sympathy was the last thing I needed. I took my seat in the back of the room and took out my notebook. This wasn't any notebook, it was a notebook full of songs. All of these songs were written after the accident. They were my way of saying that I still believed Troy was alive.

"Gabriella." I looked up and saw Chad, Troy's other best friend, standing over me.

"Um...hi."

"Hey. Look we both know what today is."

"Yeah and?"

"And well I was wondering if you would go with me to the cemetery to...you know."

"I know what you mean but no thanks."

"You're supposed to be his friend and you're refusing to visit his grave."

"That's because unlike everyone else I don't believe he's dead. I don't believe that that's his body in that coffin that they buried."

"We both saw when they lowered the coffin in the ground. We both saw them bury it."

"True we did but it was a closed coffin funeral."

"That's because they said that his face was destroyed. They didn't want anyone to see it."

"So says them. How do we really know he was in there? I doubt there was even a body in there."

"It was heavy."

"Probably a bunch of bricks."

"You know what? Whatever. You don't have to go. I guess you never really was his friend." he walked away and I felt tears well up in my eyes. To say that I was never his friend was saying that I never really cared about him. That's not true. I did care about him. More than anyone could ever know.

* * *

Gabriella walked into East High, head down, eyes lowered with a confused Troy following behind her.

"Gabriella what's wrong?"

"Nothing Troy." he grabbed her arm and walked in front of her, making her stop walking.

"Gabriella you know you can tell me anything." he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to make her look at him. "Gabi..." she looked into his blue eyes, wanting to tell him everything but she was too afraid to. She shook her head and broke out of his grip. She walked away and he stared at the spot she once stood in.

Gabriella quickly hurried to her locker and grabbed her books. As she turned to walk away from her locker, she was stopped by two strong arms.

"Troy please."

"I just want to know what's going on with you." he said and removed his arms from hers. "You always tell me what's wrong. What's so different this time?"

"I just don't wanna tell you. Is that so wrong?" she yelled and walked away. He stared after her, not understanding what was wrong with his best friend.

'What's wrong with you Gabriella? And why won't you tell me?'


	4. Drei

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM only the plot of this story. I also do not own the song used in this chapter.**_

**A/N: I'm finally getting Chapter 3 out. I think I may have to put this in every chapter.**

**1.**_Italics_**_-_dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font-**Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3.Long lines_-_the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Drei_

Gabriella stood at her locker, taking out her books for her last four periods. She knew she should just tell Troy how she feels but she was just too afraid of getting shot down.

"That's it Gabriella. I want you to tell me what's wrong." Troy said and she turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes and swallowed up all her courage.

"I love you." he looked at her, taken aback.

"What?" she laughed inwardly and shook her head.

"Nevermind." she closed her locker and walked away from him.

She tried to fight back the tears that welled up in her eyes but they were threatening to fall. She ran into the nearest girls' bathroom and locked herself inside a stall, tears falling from her eyes in violent streams.

'I should have known he wouldn't have the same feelings. Stupid, stupid me.'

* * *

"Gabriella." I opened my eyes and saw Taylor standing over me, a frown on her face. I looked around and saw that everyone but me and her were gone. "You okay?" I nodded and stood up. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get to class." I walked out the classroom with her behind me. I knew by the looks on people's faces that this was going to be a long day.

-

-

"Excuse me" I looked up from my tray of food and saw a guy standing on the other side of the table. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"It's a free table so knock yourself out." I said dully and he took the seat in front of me.

"I'm Alex by the way." he said and held out his hand.

"Flattered." he pulled back his hand when he figured I wasn't going to shake it.

"So do you have a name?"

"I do but it's private business."

"Well from what I've heard, your name is Gabriella."

"If you knew my name then why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to see if what I heard was right."

"Look Alex, I don't know what you plan to achieve by talking to me but I'm telling you right now it's not going to work."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"That's what all guys say." I stood up and left the table. I knew I was rude talking to him like that but I knew he had a hidden agenda somewhere. Like I said before, guys are not important to me anymore. The guys that I thought were my friends were only friends with me because of Troy. After the accident, they just stopped talking to me.

I emptied out my tray and headed towards the back of the cafeteria. My feet led me up a familiar flight of stairs and out into the open air of the garden. This was our place. No one else knew about it, only us. I glided my hand over the railing and thought back to the time when Troy had first shone me this place.

"_Come on Gabi. I wanna show you something." Troy said as he took my hand_

"_What is it?"_

"_You'll see." he led me up the stairs and into the open air. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me, it was incredible._

"_How did you find this place?"_

"_I call it a gift from the science club." I smiled and went further up the staircase._

"_It's beautiful up here."_

"_I know. And it's all for us." I looked at him, his blue eyes gleaming._

"_So it's like our own place?" he nodded and looked out into the open._

"_Our own little space when we need to think."_

"_And only you and I know about it?"_

"_Yep. It's our little secret." I giggled and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned further into him._

I wish there were more days like that. Days where I could spend it with him and not have to worry about the world. But those days were gone. Torn away from me because of some stupid drunk.

"I want you back Troy." I cried softly "I need you." the bell rung a few seconds later and I walked downstairs to my locker.

"Hey." Taylor said as she leant against the locker next to mine.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well a certain guy named Alex told me that you were being rude to him."

"He shouldn't have tried to talk to me."

"Gabriella you need to stop. You need to move on with your life."

"No Taylor you need to stop." I said and turned to her. "I don't want to move on...ever." I closed my locker and walked away from her.

No one understood what I was going through. They couldn't possibly see how much Troy meant to me and that forgetting him would be forgetting what we had.

-

-

The end of the school day came faster than I expect, which was a good thing for me since I was sick and tired of everyone giving me sympathetic looks. They could kiss my ass for all I care, I just hate when they look at me like I've got the entire world on my shoulders.

I went straight to my locker, packed my books and went straight for the auditorium. When I arrived, I put my stuff in the first seat and walked on stage. Kelsi came from backstage a few seconds later and smiled at me.

"Hey Gabriella. You ready?" I shrugged and walked over to the piano.

"I guess so." she handed me the music sheet and she started playing the first few notes.

_**Lost in the darkness**_

_**Hoping for a sign**_

_**Instead there's only silence**_

_**Can't you hear my screams?**_

_**Never stop hoping**_

_**Need to know where you are**_

_**One things for sure**_

_**You're always in my heart**_

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying**_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**Whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

_**Lost in the darkness**_

_**Try to find your way home**_

_**I want to embrace you**_

_**And never let you**_

_**Almost hope your in heaven**_

_**So no one can hurt your soul**_

_**Living in agony**_

_**Cause I just don't know**_

_**Where you are**_

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying **_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**Whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I won't stop searching**_

_**Whatever it takes me to know**_

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying**_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**Whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

As the notes faded out, everything I had been feeling for the past three years had been sung through this song. It was my life in the past three years summed up into one song. I looked at Kelsi, a sad smile on her lips.

"Why did you write this?"

"Because I knew that you would relate to this song in every way. I know how you've been feeling about this whole 'Troy is dead' issue and I can truthfully say that I believe you. I don't believe that Troy is dead."

"But...why? Why do you believe that? No one else does."

"Because I've seen the bond that you and Troy have. I know how strong it is and if your heart is telling you that he's still alive somewhere then...I say that your heart is right. Just because he's not in front of us, doesn't mean that he's dead." I stared at my light brown-haired friend before wrapping my arms around her.

"Thank you Kelsi. Thank you so much." she hugged me back and patted my back.

"It's nothing. You'll find him one day Gabriella. I know you will."

I was so glad that I wasn't in this alone. Someone believed me. Someone knew how much I love Troy. The bond between us was strong enough for me to know that he wasn't buried in that false grave they had given him. Until I knew for sure that he was dead, I wasn't going to believe the lies they feed to me.

**A/N: the song is called 'Somewhere' and it's by Within Temptation**


	5. Vier

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters_**

**1. **_Italics_**_-_dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font-**Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines_-_the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Vier_

The first thing I did when I got home was go into my room and lock my door. Knowing my mother, she would probably come upstairs and ask me how school was. I would as usual say that it was okay, even if it wasn't, and then she would immediately ask 'Any new love interest in your life?' I hated when she asked that.

"Gabi." she said as she knocked on my door but I didn't answer. "Gabriella I just wanted to see how school went."

"It went fine mother."

"Okay that's good. So..." he it comes "how's the new boyfriend search?"

"There is no new boyfriend search because I don't want a new boyfriend." I said and opened my door.

"Gabriella you need to find someone new in your life. You can't dwell on the past."

"I can and I will." I closed my door and locked it again. I walked over to my balcony and walked outside. Why couldn't she see that I didn't want a new boyfriend? I wanted my old one. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful outside, I wish that's how my life was. Nothing was calm and peaceful in my life. Everyone wanted me to get over Troy, everyone except Kelsi of course. They think I'm in denial for rejecting Troy's 'death' but I know I'm not in denial, I just don't believe it. If only me and Troy had more time to be together, they would have seen how big our bond was.

I looked out into my yard, remembering all the times Troy would climb up the tree near my balcony just so he could see me without having to use the front door. He even called me 'Juliet' at certain times.

_I walked out onto my balcony, enjoying the breeze that had just past through. I didn't see the figure walking below until it spoke._

"_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun." I smiled and looked down at Troy. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon. Who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou maid art far more fair than she."_

"_Troy what are you doing?"_

"_Reciting Shakespeare. What does it look like?" I giggled and shook my head._

"_Get up here." he smiled and climbed the tree. He jumped onto the landing and opened his arms, awaiting a hug from me. I rolled her eyes and hugged him._

"_So did you like it?"_

"_Which part? The part where you were reciting it or the part when you stopped? Cause I was more interested when you stopped."_

"_That hurts." he said, feigning hurt._

"_Whatever." _

"_But really did you like it?"_

"_Yea I liked it." he smiled and pulled me closer. It was at this time that I knew I loved him, now it was all the matter of him loving me back._

A tear slid down my face and I reached up to wipe it away. Everything had fallen apart in the past three years and I doubted that it would ever be the same.

"Gabriella." I heard from the other side of my bedroom door. "Taylor's on the phone." I sighed and went to open my door. I took the phone from my mother and closed my door.

"Yes?"

"Gabi how would you like to go with me to a party?"

"Depends on what kind of party."

"A house party duh."

"Then I'll pass."

"Oh come on."

"No thank you. I'm fine staying here at home, by myself."

"Gabriella. Come on. There'll be hot guys there."

"And that's the reason why I don't wanna go."

"But why?"

"Cause knowing you, you'll try to set me up with one of them and I don't want to."

"But..."

"I'm not going." I hung up and sat on my bed. I put the phone on my night stand and laid down. The phone rang again and I angrily picked it up. "I said I'm not going Tay."

"Um this isn't Taylor."

"Oh crap Kels I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. So I'm guessing Taylor tried to get you to go to that house party."

"Yep. You going?"

"Nah. Jason's going but I'm not the social type."

"You trust Jason in a room full of girls with their clothes barely fitting them?"

"Yeah."

"You are one trusting girl, Kelsi Nielsen."

"So what are you going to do since Taylor's going to be at the house party?"

"Most likely what I do every night."

"And what's that?"

"Think about Troy and write down what I feel in the form of a song."

"You write songs?"

"Yeah. I have ever since the accident."

"How come you never told me?"

"I didn't think they were that important."

"Not important? I would love to see them."

"Okay. Well I could come over later. Anything to get out of this house."

"Sure."

"I'll be over in a little while."

"See you then." I hung up the phone and walked over to my bag. I pulled out my notebook. I sat on my floor and flipped through the pages. I really didn't understand why Kelsi would want to see my songs. They weren't anything great, just my feelings. I sighed and stood up. I headed downstairs without saying a word to my mother.

"Gabriella where are you going?"

"I'm going to a friend's house."

"A boy?" I rolled my eyes and opened the front door.

"No" I slammed the door behind me and walked to Kelsi's house. I knocked on her door and she opened it a few seconds later.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hey Kels."

"Come on in." I walked inside and she shut the door behind me. She led me up to her room and I sat on her bed. "So let's see these songs." I handed her the notebook and she looked through it. "Gabriella these are beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before. Do you have names for these?"

"No I just write as the words come to me. I don't bother to give them names. I'm never going to sing them, so what's the point?"

"But you can sing them. These songs are wonderful."

"Sing them where?"

"Every summer the café downtown has a competition. First place winner gets a free trip to New York City and a recording contract."

"Kelsi I don't want all of that."

"Well think of it this way. If you become famous, everyone will hear your songs."

"And?"

"And maybe Troy will hear them and know that you haven't lost hope in him." I nodded and smiled.

"Okay. Why not?" if Kelsi was right about this, then hopefully Troy would realize that I can't live without him and come back to me.


	6. Fünf

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or 'You & Me' by Lifehouse which Troy sings part of at the end of this chapter.**_

**1. _Italics -_dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2. Regular font **-**Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines _-_the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Fünf_

'_Where am I?' I asked myself as I looked around. The darkness around me cleared and I found myself at East High. 'Why am I here?'_

"_Gabi." I heard from down the hallway and I followed it. Whatever it was continued to call my name until I reached a familiar staircase. I walked up the stairs and out into the open. I found that the voice had led me to the roof, to me and Troy's special place. "Gabi." I looked up and there he was. Troy stood in front of me, his blue eyes shining in the light of the moon._

"_Troy. Why are we at school? We could get into a lot of trouble for this." he chuckled softly and held out his hand._

"_You were always the cautious one." I took his hand and he pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me in his arms. I slowly put my arms around his him but just as I got my arms around him, they went through him._

"_Troy?" I pulled away and watched him fade. "No. Troy wait." I reached out to him but he was no longer there. "Please. Come back."_

"_I never left you." I heard him whisper before everything went black._

I woke up in cold sweat and looked around. My room was dark but I could see the outlines of everything around me. The sound of thunder brought me back to the present and I looked out my balcony door. Rain was coming down hard, something you barely see in New Mexico. I got out of bed and walked over to the door. I watched the rain pour down, wishing it could wash away the past three years and leave me to the time when I was able to hold Troy in my arms and not have him disappear.

I opened the balcony doors and stepped out into the rain without second thought. I just wanted to get away from all of this. I didn't want to be here anymore if it meant being without Troy. I walked over to the banister and leant against it. The dam had broken and the tears that had been held in were let out. I turned around and slid down to the floor. I didn't care if I was getting wet, I didn't care about anything. I just wanted Troy back.

_Why are you out here in the rain?_

I opened my eyes expecting to see someone there, but there was no one. Just the dark glow of my bedroom.

_You're gonna get sick if you stay out here._

"Who's there?" I called and stood up. I looked around, looking for someone, anyone that could ease my suspicion of my sanity. But sadly, there was not a soul in sight. "What's happening to me?" I whispered to myself before turning and going back inside my room.

I walked into my bathroom and grabbed a towel. I dried my hair off and walked back into my room, closing the balcony door to keep out the rain.

I leaned my head against the glass and stared out into the pouring rain. I've never felt so alone in my life. Without Troy, everything was empty and meaningless. There was no real reason to be here anymore. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain beat down on the glass.

_You promised you would live on without me._

"I know and I'm trying. But it's so lonely without you." I whispered to the voice, finally accepting that I was losing my sanity. A lone tear slid down my face but I didn't bother to wipe it away. A shot of thunder tore me away from my mind and I opened my eyes. I pushed off the door and went back over to my bed.

I knew it was a lost cause to try to get back to sleep. I had always hated thunderstorms after the death of my father and Troy was the only one who was able to get me through them.

"_Why do you hate thunderstorms so bad?" he asked as we talked over the phone during our first thunderstorm together._

"_Because...the night my father died there was a thunderstorm. Usually my father sung me to sleep at night but when he didn't come home, I was unable to sleep with all the thunder outside. I didn't sleep at all that night and now I can never sleep during thunderstorms."_

"_How about if I sung you to sleep? Would that help?"_

"_It might."_

"_What should I sing?"_

"_Whatever comes to mind."_

"_Um...okay. **What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time. Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_..._"_

_His voice drowned out the sound of the thunder roaring outside and I felt myself slipping off to sleep._

"_Gabi?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Are you almost asleep?"_

"_Uh huh"_

"_Then I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Kay."_

"_Night Gabi."_

"_Night." I hung up the phone and slipped off to sleep._

Now I just sat here without him, having to listen to the sound of the thunder. I crawled up to the head of my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. I wanted to hear his voice so bad. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine him singing to me but I couldn't. The thunder was too loud.

A loud crash of thunder shattered through the sky and I turned my head to the window. Why couldn't this have been a calm night? Why couldn't have been like the night that Troy finally told me how he felt?

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bed reading, something she found herself doing more than usual. She hadn't spoken to Troy in days and it pained her. A tear slid down her face and onto the book and she realize she had been crying. She wiped her tears away and tried to get back to the book. 

A knock came at her balcony door and she turned around. There, standing on her balcony, was Troy. He motioned for her to open the door and she put her book down. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Troy what are you doing...?"

"I love you too." he said without hesitation and she smiled softly. "I'm sorry for letting you go this long without knowing. It was just a shock for me to find out...t-that you felt the same way I did."

"Troy there's no need to apologize."

"Yes there is." he said and stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his. "If I would have told you how I felt earlier then...then maybe we would have been together longer. It's almost the end of the school year and soon I'll be going to basketball camp." he laced his fingers with her and looked into her eyes. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible before the summer. I want you to be my girlfriend." she removed her hand from his and walked over to the banister, leaving him to stand there in doubt.

"I want to be your girlfriend too." he smiled and turned to her before walking over to where she stood. She looked up at him and into his eyes. He inched closer to her, closing the space between them until finally his lips met hers.

"I don't know how I went this long without you." he whispered and she smiled.

"Neither do I." he brushed a stray hair from her face and noticed the tear stains on her face.

"You were crying."

"Just a little."

"I never meant to make you cry. I _never_ mean to make you cry."

"I know Troy, I know." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I should go before it gets late." she nodded and looked at him. "Goodnight, my love. Sleep well." he said and leaned down to capture her lips before climbing down the tree. As soon as he hit the ground, he looked up and she smiled down at him.

"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I will say good night till it be morrow."

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest." she watched him leave before going back inside.

* * *

If only things were like that again. If only I still had him with me. If only fate wasn't so cruel to rip him away from me, just like she did my father. Am I meant to be alone? Or is this one of her cruel, sick jokes? Why must she pick on me? What have I done to her? 

I laid my head on my pillow and tried to imagine Troy's voice in my head. Anything to help me go to sleep. Finally I heard it. His smooth voice in my ear. The voice that I fell in love with. I smiled and slowly drifted to sleep as Troy's memory sung to me.


	7. Sechs

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot, meaning no stealing_**

**A/N: I'm happy to say that 'A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch' has thirty thousand hits. That's alot. Anywho. This is the chapter. Finally you guys will know what happened to our beloved Troy.**

**1. **_Italics _**_-_dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font -**Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines _-_the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Sechs_

"Gabriella time to get up." my mother said as she shook me out of my sleep. "Come on the bus will be here any minute." she left my room and I laid there staring at the wall. It had been a week since that thunderstorm, a week since the voice last talked to me and I'd never felt more alone in my life. But what did it mean? Did it mean that I was regaining what little of my mind I had left? Or was it just a sign that I should get over Troy and move on? I shook my head of that thought. I couldn't get over Troy. Not until this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that told me he was still alive was, gone.

I slowly got out of bed and headed into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and went back into my room. As I went through my dresser looking for a clean pair of underwear, the glimmer of a sliver picture frame caught my eye. I looked up and saw that it was the frame that held my most beloved picture. It was a picture of me and Troy at an amusement park. He was soaked and the front of my shirt was wet, thank God it wasn't white.

I picked the frame up and looked at it closely. I remembered this day all too well. It was the first and only date we ever went on. He had gotten wet from one of the water rides. Only he was crazy enough to stand where the ride came down and the water soaked him to the bone. Then he had the nerve to ask me for a hug.

"_No. You stay away from me Troy Bolton." I said as he neared me._

"_Aww. Come on. Just one hug."_

"_No."_

"_Why won't you give me a hug?"_

"_Because you're soaked and I don't wanna get wet."_

"_Please Gabi." every step he took towards me, I took a step away from him._

"_No." he smirked and ran towards me. "Troy." I screamed before he grabbed me and pulled me against him._

"_Now you're all wet too." I pushed away from him and he laughed._

"_That's not funny."_

"_I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he stuck out his lower lip and I rolled my eyes._

"_You're forgiven."_

"_Yay. Then can I have a kiss?" I smirked a pecked his lips._

"_There."_

"_Do you and your girlfriend want your picture taken?" asked one of the workers._

"_Sure why not." Troy pulled me into his arms and leaned his head on mine._

The camera caught the last bit of happiness I would ever have. He was everything to me and yet he was taken from me in the blink of an eye.

"Gabriella are you ready yet?"

"Not yet mom." I put down the frame and went back into the bathroom. I undressed and hopped in the shower. Five minutes later I climbed out and quickly got dressed.

"Gabriella the bus is like down the street. You better hurry up."

"Coming." I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. "Bye mom."

"Bye Gabi." I ran outside and boarded the awaiting bus. I took my usual seat in the back and stared out the window. This morning felt just like the morning of the accident, the same one that took him away from me.

* * *

Gabriella rushed down the staircase and into the kitchen. 

"Morning mom."

"Morning. Why are you in such a rush?"

"Troy's supposed to be picking me up today."

"His dad finally let him drive his car huh?"

"Yep." her mother smiled and went back to drinking her coffee. A horn sounded from outside and Gabriella smiled. "That's him. Bye mom."

"Bye Gabriella." she ran outside and into his arms.

"Morning Gabi."

"Morning."

"You ready for school?"

"Yep." he nodded and opened the door for her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he closed the door behind her and walked over to the driver's side. Before driving off he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?"

"That's my other way of saying 'good morning'"

"Really? Well I like that way." he chuckled and kissed her one more time before starting off to school.

"So how did you sleep?"

"If you want to know if I dreamt about you then the answer is yes." he grinned and she shook her head. "How about you?"

"I always dream about you."

"I hope there's nothing nasty going on in those dreams of yours."

"Sometimes. Most times, no."

"That's good. I wish it was all the time but hey...we can't all get what we want."

"What you don't like that I dream about you in that way?"

"I guess I just want to know that my boyfriend isn't like all those hormone-driven guys that we see everyday in school."

"Sorry love but I'm just like the rest of them. But the only difference is that I don't pressure you into anything. I've lived without it before so I can still live without it now." she smiled and looked at her.

"Then maybe you aren't like the rest of them." he glanced over at her before reaching to her side and taking her hand in his. He laced their fingers together and smiled.

The moment was short lived. Neither one saw the car speeding in the same lane, in the other direction until it was in front of them.

"Shit." Troy cursed and attempted to swerve out the way but it was too late. The car hit theirs head on and everything for Gabriella went black. When she awoke, she found herself surrounded by doctors and nurses.

"Troy." she breathed out and everyone took notice of her.

"She's awake. Quick go get her mother." one of the doctors said and a nurse ran out of the room. "Gabriella can you hear me?" she nodded and he smiled "How many fingers am I holding up?" he said holding up three fingers.

"Three."

"Good. Sight, hearing and speech are all good."

"Where's Troy?" the doctor looked at her confused then looked at the nurse beside him.

"I think she's talking about the young man that came in with her."

"Oh. I think your mom should explain that to you." just then her mother came through the door.

"Sweetheart. Oh I'm so glad you're alive." her mother said and hugged her.

"Mom where's Troy?" her mother tensed then backed up.

"Gabi...Troy is...Troy's dead."

"What?"

"He died on impact."

"No. No he's not. You're lying." she yelled.

"Gabriella please don't make a scene."

"He's not dead now tell me where he is."

"Gabriella he's gone. He's dead. I'm sorry that it had to be this way but that's just how it is." her mother yelled back and Gabriella stared at her hands.

"He's not dead."

"Gabi..."

"I can feel it mom. He's not dead." her mother sighed and walked out of the room. Gabriella looked out the window at the setting sun. Her mind was saying that he was dead but her heart was saying that he wasn't. She knew she could only trust her heart, after all that was were he was: in her heart.


	8. Sieben

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM just the plot of this story _**

**1. **_Italics_ **-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Sieben_

Gabriella hadn't left her room since returning home from the hospital. She didn't want to believe that Troy was dead. She couldn't believe that Troy was dead.

"Gabriella." her mother said as she knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Uh-huh." her mother walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gabriella I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to be that way. You lost the only boy you've ever loved and it made me angry that you had to lose your first love just like I lost mine."

"Daddy was your first love?" she nodded and sighed.

"I just wish you could've had more time with yours like I did with mine."

"But...Troy's not dead."

"Gabriella we both know he is."

"No. I don't. I didn't see his body."

"We didn't want you to see it."

"We?"

"Me and Troy's parents."

"And why not?"

"Because...the impact left his face...scarred. Scarred to the point where you could hardly recognize him."

"But I still could have seen him. So technically how do I know you guys aren't just lying to me?"

"We would we lie to you about something like that?" Gabriella lowered her head, unsure of the answer. "Exactly Gabriella we wouldn't. So just believe us when we say that he's gone." her mother let out a deep sigh and took Gabriella's hand. "His funeral is in a week. His parents really want you to come." Gabriella nodded and her mother left her room.

"I still don't believe you." Gabriella whispered and closed her eyes.

And I never did.

"Gabriella." I looked up and saw Kelsi walking my way.

"Hey Kels."

"Hey." she took a seat beside me and smiled. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Okay I guess."

"You guess?"

"The dreams...they've stopped and so have the voices." I told her and she looked at me wide eyed. I told Kelsi all about my dreams and about the voices I heard. She fully understood what I was going through but even she had no explanation as to why I kept having the dreams and hearing the voices.

"Any clue why?" I shook my head and looked at her.

"No. They just stopped. It's like they were never there."

"Maybe it means that you've given up on him."

"No...I haven't given up. Maybe my heart has finally accepted the fact that he's never coming back."

"Don't say that. He'll come back. You'll see." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks Kelsi."

"You can't lose hope like that. If you do then you're losing hope in everything you've ever wanted."

Kelsi was right. I couldn't let myself give up. I had to have faith that someday, if not anytime soon, Troy would return to me. That's all I wanted. Even if I had to wait until I was on my deathbed, I would wait for him.

-

-

School was, as always, a drag. Between Taylor trying to hook me up and everyone still giving me sad looks, it was a nightmare. By lunch, I was mentally and emotionally exhausted. I went straight up to the garden and fell asleep on the bench.

'_Where am I?' I asked myself. I noticed someone a head of me and I ran to the person. "Excuse me?" the figure turned around and his sea green eyes connected with mine. For some reason he seemed familiar._

"_You okay?" I nodded, unable to speak for some strange reason._

"_Gabriella." I turned around and saw Troy standing behind me. I turned back to the other guy but he was gone. "Gabi what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing I just..." I turned back to Troy and walked up to him. "Did you see the guy that was just here?"_

"_What guy?"_

"_The guy. He was just standing there." I said and pointed at the spot he was once in._

"_I didn't see anyone Gabriella." I nodded and looked into his eyes. Then something unusual happened. His eyes went from ocean blue to sea green and back to ocean blue._

"_What's wrong with your eyes?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your eyes they just..." before I could finish a loud ringing came from somewhere and everything, including Troy began to fade. "Wait. Troy."_

I opened my eyes and realized that the bell had rung. I quickly ran downstairs and to my locker. I closed it and ran, not seeing the person coming my way until I bumped into him.

"Crap. I'm so sorry." I said as I bent down to grab my books.

"It's okay." came a male voice but I didn't bother to look up. "Here." he said handing me my books.

"Thanks." I grabbed them and quickly headed to class. I took my seat in the back, next to Taylor and she looked at me. "What?"

"I saw you run into that guy."

"So?"

"So. He was totally checking you out."

"Whatever Tay." I couldn't worry about what Taylor had to say. My mind was still on that weird dream. First the guy with the sea green eyes and then Troy's eyes switching back and forth between his natural eye color and that of the other guy. Something was wrong here and I needed to find out what it was.

When the bell rang for the next period, I quickly ran out the classroom and to the next. Kelsi was in my next class and I needed to talk to her. I spotted her sitting in her seat the moment I walked in and I made my way towards her.

"Hey Gabriella what's up?" she said and I sat in the empty seat beside her.

"Kels...I had another dream." I whispered and she turn towards me.

"Really? What was it about?" I told her the whole thing. From the strange guy to Troy's eyes changing. "That's odd."

"I know. What could it mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe it means that whoever this guy is probably has a way of bringing you and Troy back together."

"But he seemed familiar to me. Like I knew him."

"Maybe you do."

"But I don't know anyone with sea green eyes."

"I know one person. Well I don't actually know him but I've seen him around."

"Who?"

"The new guy. He's been here since January and he's not really social but he has the sea green eyes that's like something out of a dream."

"Do you know his name?"

"Sadly no. He doesn't give his name often so not many people know it."

"Do you know who does?" Kelsi shook her head and I sighed. "Well this was a dead end."

"Just keep your eyes out for him. You'll know him when you see him." I nodded and walked to my seat just as the bell rung. I needed to find this guy. If he had any connection to Troy, he was my only hope of getting him back.


	9. Acht

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned HSM but I don't. If I did...let's just say you wouldn't be able to find Troy for a few months ;) oh yeah and I don't own 'Hear Me' by Kelly Clarkson._**

**A/N: this chapter is kind of short for some reason. Idk. It looked longer in word. Oh well. It's probably cause of the song. I'm working on chapter nine now so it should be out by tomorrow or the day after. Oh yeah and I can't believe how many of you are actually being detectives and trying to figure this story out. I'm proud that my story has done this. There are a few of you though who are on the right track but I'm not saying who. That's my own little secret.**

**1. **_Italics _**_-_dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font -**Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines _-_the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Acht_

I can't take this anymore. It's been two days since that dream that I had in the garden and I can't get it out of my head. It's like those eyes are haunting me. Watching my every step.

_Gabriella_

The voice. It's back. I looked around, hoping that there was someone there. I refused to believe that I was really going insane. But there was no one there.

_Gabriella_

I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the voice. But I could still hear it. I had to stop the voices. So I did the only thing I could think of: I sang.

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**You gotta be out there**_

_**You gotta be somewhere**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I'm waiting**_

_**Cause there are these nights**_

_**When I sing myself to sleep**_

_**And I'm hoping my dreams**_

_**Bring you close to me**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm crying out**_

_**I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Hear me**_

I stopped to listen for the voices but there was none. Just total silence. I sighed in relief and started walking down the hallway. As I walked down the empty hallway, I found that singing was my only way of keeping calm.

_**I used to be scared**_

_**Of letting someone in**_

_**But it gets so lonely**_

_**Being on my own**_

_**No one to talk to**_

_**And no one to hold me**_

_**I'm not always strong**_

_**Oh, I need you here**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm crying out**_

_**I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm restless and wild**_

_**I fall, but I try**_

_**I need someone to understand**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm lost in my thoughts**_

_**And baby I've fought**_

_**For all that I've got**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm crying out**_

_**I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

I stopped singing and the echo of my voice drifted off down the hallway.

"That was beautiful." I turned around and saw a guy with jet black hair and sea green eyes staring at me. He looked so familiar to me.

"T-Thank you." he smiled and walked towards me. His eyes were the only thing that kept me standing there. If it were any other eyes I would have ran. Then it hit me. Those were the same eyes from my dream. Was this him? Was this the guy who was supposed to lead me to Troy? "Do I know you...from somewhere?"

"I don't think so. We've only met once and you didn't exactly look at me."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember two days ago when you ran into someone by accident?" I nodded and gasped.

"That was you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry about that. I was in such a rush I didn't bother to see who I had run into." he shook his head and looked at me.

"It's okay. Really." I nodded and smiled softly. "I'm Alexander but you can call me Alex."

"Gabriella. So..._Alex_ is there a reason you want me to call you that?"

"I've never really liked my full name. I don't know why I just never got used to it. I like short names better than long ones." I nodded and he smiled "Besides it's a good nickname don't you think?" I giggled, something I haven't done in a while.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"So Gabriella was there a reason for you to be singing in the hallway?" my smile dropped and I looked away from him.

"There is but I'd rather not talk about it."

"I fully understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. My mom always told me that it's better to have secrets than to tell the entire world." I smiled and he returned it. Seconds later, the bell rung and students began filing out of classrooms. "So...can I walk you to your next class?"

"Sure." this was something unexpected. I've never agreed to being walked to my class since Troy and now I was letting someone I barely knew walk me to class. What was wrong with me?

We walked down the hallway in a non-awkward silence, really hard to believe since I don't even know this guy. But he seemed so familiar to me, like I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I glanced up at him trying to see if anything in my memory could be triggered by something in his eyes but there was nothing. He glanced over at me and I quickly reverted my eyes.

"So Gabriella how long have you lived in Albuquerque?"

"Four years."

"Wow."

"Where did you move from?"

"Jersey."

"You're a long way from home."

"I wouldn't exactly call it home."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't remember growing up there."

"You don't?"

"Nope. It's weird but I can't remember anything about my childhood." I nodded slowly before I caught sight of my next class.

"Well this is me." I said as we stopped outside the door. "Thanks for walking me."

"It was nothing. I guess I'll see you around." I nodded and he smiled at me. "Well see ya."

"Bye." I waved as he walked away then I walked into the classroom. Something about this whole thing was weird and unsettling and the only way to get rid of this feeling was to get to know Alex more. Maybe in due time I would find out what his connection to Troy was and why now did he walk into my life.


	10. Neun

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters_**

**A/N: I can proudly say that some of you have figured out the secret of this story. I'm not going to say who and I'm not going to say how many of you. Others are on the right track but haven't quite got there yet.**

**1. _Italics _-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Neun_

Lunch time came around and, as usual, Taylor was still talking about finding me a guy. Hell, she even made a list of guys she thought I should date. Kelsi sat across from me trying to hide her laughter as Taylor rambled away.

"So what do you think of Elliot Dean?"

"Who?"

"Elliot Dean" Taylor repeated but I just stared at her, utterly confused. "He's on the soccer team. Word has it that he's been on a mission to ask you to prom."

"No thank you." I said and returned to playing with my uneaten food. My eyes drifted upwards and saw Alex walking through the cafeteria doors. I followed him with my eyes, waiting for him to get his food. When he finally got it, I smiled and stood up just as Taylor had said:

"Well how about..."

"Alex." I yelled.

"Alex?" said Taylor and Kelsi at the same time. He looked at me, a smile creeping along his features. He walked over to the table and I sat back down.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hey. You wanna sit here for lunch?"

"Sure why not." he said and sat next to me.

"Girls this is Alex. Alex these are my best friends Kelsi and Taylor."

"Nice to meet you." they both smiled shortly before turning their eyes on me. I looked over at Kelsi, a small grin on my face. She looked over at Alex and noticed his eyes. She turned back to me, wide eyed.

"Gabriella can I speak to you in private for a second?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sure. I'll be right back." I stood up and followed Kelsi out of the cafeteria.

"Is that him? The guy from your dreams?"

"Yeah. I met him earlier."

"He looks...familiar."

"That's what I keep saying. I feel like I've seen him from somewhere but I can't figure it out and it's irking me."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Get to know him. Find out more about him. Maybe something from his past can help me figure out where Troy is."

"We should get back in there before Taylor starts questioning him." Kelsi said and I nodded. We walked back in and resumed our seats at the table.

"Hey now I remember you." Taylor said and me and Kelsi looked at her. "You were the guy who Gabriella ran into the other day."

"At least someone remembers me."

"I told you it wasn't my fault. I wasn't looking..."

"Gabriella chill." he said and I stared at him. Those two words brought back memories and it just wasn't the words themselves but...the way they were said. "Gabriella are you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I just..."

"Zoned off? Yeah we got that part." Taylor said and Kelsi glared at her.

"Look I'll see you guys later." they all nodded and I stood up, taking my tray with me. I emptied it out and headed up to the roof. I needed to clear my head and that was the only place I could. But the more I was alone, the more I thought of Troy and how much those words had brought me back to when we first met.

"Gabriella." I looked over at the staircase and saw Alex climbing them. I quickly wiped away my tears and turned to face him.

"Hey. How did you find me?"

"I kind of followed you up here." I nodded and looked out into the distance. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just having a really hard time getting over something."

"Does it have to do with the death of your boyfriend?" I turned to him and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"H-How did you know?"

"Well after being here for four months you kind of pick up on things. I know all about how you and your boyfriend turned the school upside down when you first came here three years ago. About how your friends tried to break you guys up. About how you and him were considered perfect for each other. And about the accident. I wish there was something I could say to make it all go away but there's nothing I can say except for...I'm sorry."

"Just stop it." I yelled as tears ran down my face. "You think you know everything. _Everyone_ thinks they know everything but you don't. You don't know anything about me and you don't know anything about Troy. So many 'sorries' well I'm sick of it. 'I'm so sorry about Troy.' 'So sorry about your loss Gabriella.' He's not dead. He's not dead and I know he's not." Alex stared at me in shock and I knew it was because of my outburst.

"Gabriella...I didn't mean to...I just..."

"Please. Just go." I said and sat on the bench, my head in my hands. At first I thought he left but my thoughts were changed when I felt a hand on my back. My mind was telling me to push him away but my heart was telling me something totally different and my heart was the only thing I had trusted for a long time. I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He slowly but surely wrapped his arms around me, the awkwardness evident in the way he hesitated but it soon passed as he tried to calm me down.

"It's okay Gabriella. Everything's gonna be okay." for the first time in three years, I felt safe in a guy's arms. He didn't even complain about the fact that I was soaking his shirt, he just let me cry my problems away in his arms. After ten minutes, I stopped feeling there was nothing left to cry. "You okay now?" he asked and I nodded against his chest.

"Sorry about you're shirt." I laughed as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's okay. I'd rather have my shirt wet from a girls' tears than reject them from what they need."

"And what would that be?"

"Comfort." I smiled softly and he smiled back. "Come on. I'll walk you to your locker." he stood up and outstretched his hand. I took it gently and he helped me up. Out of nowhere, I hugged him.

"Thanks Alex."

"You're welcome Gabriella." he said and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled away and grabbed my hand. "Come on." we walked downstairs and to my locker. "I'll see you later okay?" I nodded and he left. I watched him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore. Then a feeling had reentered my heart, one that I hadn't noticed had left: loneliness. It seemed that around Alex, I didn't feel alone. What I didn't understand was, why did that happen? Why did a lonely feeling that had been with me since the accident disappear when Alex was around? I barely knew him.

"Gabriella." I turned around and saw Kelsi running towards me.

"Hey Kels what's up?"

"Guess what?" she said excitedly

"What?"

"Jason asked me out."

"Really?" she nodded and I shook my head. "It's about time. What was he waiting for? Judgement day?" Kelsi giggled and shrugged. "So was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, actually...I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I've never been on a date before and I don't know what to wear. Strike that. I don't have anything to wear." I smiled and sighed.

"I'll come over after school and find something for you to wear."

"You will?" I nodded and she hugged me. "Thank you. I owe you one Gabriella." she said and power walked away. I was happy for my friend but at the same time a little jealous because she had someone while I had no one.

_You do have someone_.

"Who?" I asked the voice but as usual it didn't answer me. It never answered me, which led me to wonder if it was just part of my wary conscious that longed for Troy. Whatever it was, it was confusing but at the same time comforting. It was my only way of remembering Troy's voice and until I found him, it was the only thing I had.

**A/N: okay so two of you pointed out that my story sounds like a story called Disappearing Act but I can safely say that my story isn't like that one. I've never read any part of it save the first chapter and the summary and already know that it's not like this one. I'm not going to read that story at all until I have finished mine that way no one can say that I stole my idea from that story, which I didn't since before today I had no clue that story existed and my story has been going on in my head for about two months. So now no one can accuse me of stealing anything.**


	11. Zehn

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM_**

**1. **_Italics _**_-_dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font -**Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines _-_the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Zehn_

After school was over, I quickly ran home to drop off my stuff and went over to Kelsi's. I rang the doorbell and two minutes later Kelsi opened the door.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hey Kels. So how about we get started?" she nodded and let me in. We walked up to her room and she showed me her closet. As we began rummaging her closet for clothes, Kelsi started up a small conversation.

"Did you spend the rest of the lunch period alone?" Kelsi asked and I shook my head.

"No. Alex followed me and I told him I hadn't got over something."

"And what did he say?"

"He asked if it was about, and these are his words, my 'dead boyfriend'."

"Sorry about that. Taylor kind of told him about that...well some of it at least. He seemed to know the rest of it."

"It's okay."

"So then what happened?"

"He told me he was sorry and I kind of blew up on him. I told him that he didn't know anything about me and Troy and that I was tired of hearing everyone say they were sorry. I told him to leave but he didn't"

"He didn't?"

"No. He stayed with me and for the first time...I didn't feel alone anymore." I knew Kelsi was looking at me but I decided to just keep on what I was doing. I didn't need to explain myself. She knew perfectly well what I meant. She just didn't understand how one guy that I just met could rid me of a lonely feeling that had been with me for three years. I didn't understand it either but I really didn't care.

"So have you found anything yet?" she asked changing the subject.

"Nope." I sighed and turned to her. "What to do? What to do?" I looked over the room and saw a chest in the corner. "Hey what's in there?"

"Just some clothes that used to belong to my sister before she went to college." I nodded and walked over to it. I opened it and started going through it. "I think I found something for you to wear." I said as I pulled out a pair of capri pants and a soft yellow shirt.

"I don't even think I can fit my sister's clothes." Kelsi said as she walked over to me.

"Well try it on and we'll see." she sighed and took the clothes. She went into her bathroom and closed the door. Five minutes later she walked out and I smiled. "Kelsi you look so pretty." she blushed and looked down at what she was wearing.

"You sure it fits?"

"Uh yeah. If it didn't I would have told you to go back in the bathroom and change." she smiled and ran over to me.

"Thank you so much Gabriella."

"It's nothing Kels. Well I should go. See ya later."

"Bye Gabriella." I walked downstairs and out of Kelsi's house closing the door behind me. I walked down the street alone, there was no one outside. Not even a car, well that's what I thought until a car horn made me nearly jump out of my skin. I turned around and saw Alex smiling at me from behind the wheel of a convertible.

"Hey." I said and walked over to his car.

"Hey Gabriella."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could be asking you the same question."

"I just left Kelsi's house. What's your excuse?"

"Didn't feel like being home so I decided to go for a drive. Want a ride home?" I nodded and walked over to the passenger side and hopped in. He smiled and drove away. "So what did you and Kelsi do?"

"I was helping her get ready for her date with Jason."

"Who?"

"He's this guy on the basketball team. Because of me and Troy, he got to know her but he just now asked her out." Alex chuckled and shook his head. I looked into the rear view mirror and I swore I saw Troy looking back at me instead of Alex.

"_You know I'll always be here for you right?"_

I froze and looked into the mirror. A memory quickly entered my head and I smiled softly as I saw Troy's face in front of me.

"_Well I will." he said with a smile and looked away from me. "Don't ever forget that."_

"Gabriella." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Alex. "You alright? You kind of spaced out for a second there."

"I'm fine. Just thinking." he nodded and went back to the road. A few minutes later he pulled up to my house and I turned to him. "Thanks for the ride Alex."

"It was nothing." I smiled and turned to open the door.

"Bye." I said as I closed the door.

"Later." I walked up to my house and walked inside.

_Gabriella._

Not again. I looked around for any signs of life in my house but there was none. I ran up to my room and closed my door.

_Gabriella stop running._

"What are you talking about?" I asked but got no response. Wherever this voice was coming from it was scaring me a bit. I reached for my notebook and opened it, writing down a few lyrics to try and get my head off of the voice. Why do I keep calling it _the voice_? I know who's voice it is. It's Troy's. Haunting me. Whispering to me as I sleep.

"Gabriella I'm home." my mom called from downstairs and I went down to meet her.

"Hey mom."

"Hey. I was thinking Gabriella. What do you say we go to the mall today?"

"Why?"

"Well...to see if maybe you can find you a boyfriend."

"I have a boyfriend." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"It's time to get over Troy and return to your normal life." just as I was about to say something the doorbell rang and my mom turned to open the door. "Oh. Hello." I looked past her and saw Alex standing there.

"Um. Hi Ms. Montez."

"Hey Alex." I said, making myself known. He lifted his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Gabi who's this?" I walked over to Alex and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Mom this is Alex...my boyfriend."

"I am?" he asked and I pinched his side. "Ow. Oh right. Yeah I am."

"Well..." my mom said unconvinced "it's nice to meet you Alex. So glad that Gabriella has finally moved on."

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Montez." she smiled and went into the next room. I unwrapped my arm around him and turned to face him.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked and he lifted a small bag in front of me.

"You forgot this in my car."

"My purse." I said and grabbed it. "Thanks Alex."

"No problem. Now do you mind explaining to me why you just made me lie to your mother?"

"It was the only way of getting out of 'find Gabriella a boyfriend' time with my mother."

"Ah. I see. And you don't want to do that why?"

"Because I don't want a new boyfriend. I was perfectly fine with my old one."

"Except for the fact that you have no clue where he is."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn around and date someone else while I know that he's still out there." Alex chuckled and shook his head.

"You're the most loyal girlfriend I've ever seen." I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks."

"Well I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and he smiled. "Later."

"Bye." I watched him walk back to his car and drive away. I closed the door and started back up to my room.

"You know I expect to have him over for dinner one day." my mom said and I nodded slowly.

"I know."

"It better be soon."

"It will be." she nodded and walked back into the living room. I sighed and went up to my room. What a mess I made. My mom now thinks that Alex is my boyfriend. What the hell have I done?


	12. Elf

**_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Troy ::cries::_**

**A/N: okay I don't know which story to do next and I have whole bunch of them planned so I need you guys to tell me which one you want me to do next. I'm going to put out the summaries for the stories planned in my profile under their titles and I want you guys to PM me to say which one you want me to do next. The summaries will only be there until the fourteenth chapter of this story so it'll probably be there for another two weeks. Please help me out.**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Elf_

"_Gabriella" I turned around and saw someone standing behind me._

"_W-Who are you?"_

"_It's me Gabi. It's Troy."_

"_Troy?" I looked directly at him but I couldn't see his face. It was blurry as if it were...a fading memory. No. This can't be. "Troy...I don't remember...what you look like."_

"_What?"_

"_I can't see your face. I don't know what your face looks like."_

"_But of course you do."_

"_I-I can't remember." I started crying. I fell to my knees and he knelt beside me._

"_Gabi it's okay."_

"_No. It's not okay. I can't forget what you look like I just can't. I'd die if I did."_

"_I'm here with you Gabriella. Everything going to be okay." I looked up, trying to see if I could make him out but all I saw was his blue eyes staring back at me._

I awoke with a start and touched my cheek. Sure enough there were tears there. I moved my knees up to my chest and sobbed. I was forgetting him. After three years, I was forgetting what he looked like. I quickly got up, remembering the various pictures around my room. I went on a vigorous search for them but found that I couldn't find any of them. Not even the one from our first date.

I fell to my knees and cried. I couldn't forget him, I just couldn't. He was everything to me, losing him meant losing apart of me. I crawled over to my bed and leaned against it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I'm so sorry Troy." I whispered as my tears continued to fall.

"Gabriella." I awoke, what it felt like five minutes later, to my mom's voice. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "Are you all right sweetheart?"

"I can't remember him mom. I can't see his face anymore."

"Maybe that means it's time for you to move on. You have someone new in your life so you're bound to forget about Troy."

"But I don't want to forget about him. He meant everything to me."

"I know baby but as time moves on...you start to forget about those you've lost."

"D-Do you still remember dad?"

"Not as much as I used to. On some days I will, on most days I won't. He's like a fading memory in the back of my mind."

"That's how Troy is. He's fading from my mind. I can't see his face anymore."

"At least you've had three years of him in your memory. I only had two. He started fading from my mind and not even pictures could restore his memory."

"What do you mean?"

"Pictures will only bring back memories to your mind as long as you look at them. After that, you don't remember it anymore." I looked down at the floor, feeling myself on the verge of tears again.

"Mom have you seen any of my pictures?"

"Not that I recall. You checked under your bed?" I shook my head and started to go look but she stopped me. "Look for it later Gabi. You have school." I nodded and stood up. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. As I dressed, I could faintly hear my name being called.

_Gabriella_

I looked around but saw no one. I walked slowly onto my balcony but there was still no one, just the sounds of the early morning.

_Gabriella_

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I asked no one.

_You haven't forgotten me yet Gabriella._

"I might as well have. If I can't remember your face then what's the point?"

_I'm still here...in your heart. As long as you keep me there, you'll never forget me._

I smiled and touched the place above my heart. Why didn't I remember that? He was with me because I kept him with me. But that still didn't help me with the fact that I couldn't remember what he looked like.

"Gabi the bus is here."

"Coming." I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. "Bye mom." I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Don't forget to invite Alex for dinner." she yelled and I cringed. I totally forgot about that. It had been a week since that day, I hadn't told Alex that my mom wanted him over for dinner...as my boyfriend.

I sighed and boarded the bus. I took my seat in the back and laid my head on the window. Why did everyone want me to move on so bad? Why couldn't I just dwell on the past and let that be that? Why must they shove it in my face that Troy's not here anymore?

* * *

Gabriella stood at her locker, staring into it. She hadn't gotten over the whole 'Troy's dead' ordeal and she wasn't planning on getting over it. She knew he wasn't so why should she believe them. 

"Hey Gabriella." said a few girls from the cheerleading squad. "We're sorry about Troy. We all know how good of a friend he was to you." she nodded slowly and they walked away.

'If only they knew that we were more than just friends.' she said as she took her books out of her locker. She closed it and went to homeroom. Sympathetic looks were sent her way as she walked down the hallway. She tried to ignore them but there were too many of them.

"I'm so sorry about Troy." said Ms. Darbus as she walked into homeroom. Gabriella smiled sadly and started towards her seat. She stopped when she realized she would have to go past Troy's seat. She wanted to breakdown and cry but she had to be strong...for Troy. She walked past his seat without looking at it, her heart breaking at every step.

"Gabriella." Taylor said, looking at her with sad eyes. Gabriella sat in her seat and took a deep breath. "You've probably heard this a bunch of times already but...I'm so sorry Gabriella."

Gabriella tried hard not to cry but she couldn't help it. Here she was in school and Troy was out there somewhere without her. Tears slowly fell from her eyes and she reached up to wipe them away.

"May I be excused?" she asked and Ms. Darbus nodded. Gabriella ran out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom. She didn't want to seem weak but she couldn't help it. She was going on without the love of her life and it was killing her inside. "Troy...I need you. I can't live without you."

_Yes you can and you will._

Her eyes shot open and she looked around the bathroom.

"H-Hello?" she said and looked under the stalls. "I-Is anyone there?" there was no answer and that's what scared her.

A few days past and she hadn't heard the voice again. She didn't understand what was going on. She walked into the cafeteria with her head down, not wanting to see the sympathy in everyone's eyes. She just wanted to be left alone. She got her lunch and sat down. Taylor sat across from her a few minutes later and sighed.

"Gabriella are you okay?" she nodded and played with her food. "What's wrong? Really."

"I just...I miss him."

"Well that's understandable but you're gonna have to move on sooner or later. And it's better sooner than later."

"I don't want to move on Tay. I just can't."

"Gabriella..." she stood up and walked away. She went to another table and pushed her food away. All of a sudden she lost her appetite. She just sat there, trying to ignore the stares people were given her.

'Why can't they just leave me alone?' she asked herself and sighed.

* * *

That had been the first and the last time, until a few weeks ago, I had heard his voice. 

"Morning Gabriella." I looked up and saw Kelsi moving to sit next to me.

"Morning Kels." I said trying to force a smile but I couldn't do it.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't remember him."

"Who?"

"Troy."

"What do you mean you can't remember him?"

"His face. I can't remember what he looks like. I can still remember his voice and his eyes but his face...it's like a giant blur."

"When did you notice this?"

"Last night. I had this dream and he was in it only...I couldn't see his face. It was all blurry. His eyes were in perfect vision but his face was just...out of focus."

"What do you think this means?"

"I don't know. My mom says that it's a sign that I'm moving on."

"Maybe she's right."

"Maybe." I turned to her, a fearful look in my eyes. "But I can't forget him Kels. I just can't. I don't know what I'll do if I forget him."

"Have you gotten any clues from Alex?" I shook my head and sighed.

"It's like a dead end and what's worse is that my mom thinks that he's my boyfriend."

"How did that happen?"

"After I left your house, Alex was driving by and he took me home. My mom wanted to take me to the mall to 'find me a boyfriend' but I told her I already had a boyfriend. At first she thought I was talking about Troy, which I was, but then Alex came by because I left my purse in his car and I told my mom that Alex was my boyfriend. So now she thinks he's my boyfriend and she wants him over for dinner."

"Wow. How are you going to explain that to him?"

"I don't know. But I have to tell him."

"Why don't you just make him your pretend boyfriend? At least until after prom. That way your mom won't worry about you having a date to prom." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks Kels. You always know what to do." she smiled and I went back to looking out the window. So that was the plan. Get Alex to be my pretend boyfriend until after prom. That way my mom can stop trying to find me a boyfriend.


	13. Zwölf

**_Disclaimer: I just own the story_**

**A/N: I've only gotten three people who told me what story they would like me to do next. Come on guys I need more than that and I know that there's more than those three people that read this story. I'm not asking for much I just want you guys to tell me which story in my profile would you like me to do next. The one with the highest votes goes next followed by the one with the second highest then the third. You only have two more chapters to do so, so let's get a move on. Just PM me that's all I'm asking.**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Zwölf_

I hadn't seen Alex for the entire first half of the day. It was weird since we usually passed each other in the hallway but my guess is that he was rushing. At lunch Taylor was at her tricks again, trying to get me to hook up with some random guy.

"Come on Gabriella one of these guys has to be good for you." she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Tay I'm not going to date someone I don't know."

"No you don't_ want_ to date someone you don't know."

"Exactly."

"You need to get over Troy. You'll find someone else."

"I don't _want_ someone else."

"You need to move on Gabriella." I sighed and just as I thought all hope was lost, I spotted Alex walking to a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Look Tay I'll talk to you later." I said and got up. I threw out my food and walked over to where Alex sat. "Hey Alex." I said and he smiled up at me.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well..."

"Uh oh what happened?" I took a seat beside him and took a deep breath.

"You know how my mom thinks that you're my boyfriend?"

"Yeah." he said slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"Well...my mom wants you over for dinner." he nodded and looked down at his tray.

"And..."

"And what?"

"I know there's an 'and' coming along."

"And I was wondering if...youwouldpretendtobemyboyfriend." I said, saying my point quickly.

"What was that last part? I didn't quite catch that."

"Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?" I said slowly. "Just until after prom." he sighed but nodded. I squealed and hugged him. "Oh thank you. Thank you. You don't know how much mother/daughter bonding time I can get out of now."

"Is that all I am to you? Something to be used?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sadly yes. For now at least." he chuckled and shook his head.

"So what time is this dinner?"

"You know I have no clue." I said with a giggle. "I'll ask my mom and I'll tell you tomorrow." he nodded and looked at his food.

"So as your 'boyfriend' do I get any special privileges?" I rose an eye brow at him and crossed my arms.

"Is that a suggestion Mr. Miller?"

"Maybe." he said, a twinkle sparkling in his sea green eyes. "But seriously anything?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Damn."

"Well there is the whole picking me up, dropping me off, walking me to class and such."

"That I can do." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. Well I have to go to the library so I'll see you later...boyfriend."

"Bye...girlfriend." I giggled and left the table. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

-

-

The end of the school day came faster than expected. I ran quickly to my locker only to find that Alex was already there. He smiled at me as I walked up to him.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"My last period was a study period."

"Oh."

"So are you ready for me to take you home...girlfriend?" I giggled and nodded.

"Just let me pack first." he nodded and I opened my locker. It took me two seconds before I was ready. "Okay I'm ready."

"That was fast." I smiled and he returned it. "Come on." I followed him out of the school and to his car. He opened the door for me and I thanked him. Even though he was my pretend boyfriend, it felt good to have someone there for me.

The drive to my house was silent but not awkward. It was a good thing but I was still nervous about this whole thing. I hated using people and even though Alex was okay with it, I still felt uneven about it.

"Are you really okay with lying to people especially my mom?" I asked and he smirked.

"Yes Gabriella I'm sure. I mean I would want you to do the same for me so why not." I looked at him with a grin.

We pulled up to my house a few minutes later and I sighed. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Alex."

"It's nothing. Just remember to tell me tomorrow when the dinner is." I nodded and got out of the car. I walked up to my front door before turning around and waving at him. He waved back and I went inside.

It was almost an hour later when my mother came home. I quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where I knew she would be.

"Mom"

"Yes?"

"When and what time is the dinner?"

"Tomorrow at seven thirty."

"T-Tomorrow?"

"Yea. You have a problem with that?"

"No it's just that...it's so soon. But it's okay." I walked back up to my room, thanking God that I asked Alex today and not tomorrow.


	14. Dreizehn

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM_**

**A/N: I would have gotten this to you earlier but I just got home a few minutes ago and haven't been home all day. I was at summer school and then I went to the movies to see Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix, great movie even though they cut out a lot of important parts but still good. Then me and my friends snuck in to see Transformers, another good movie. Anyway, I've gotten three more PM's from the ones I had before. I wish the rest of you would just take some time out to tell me what you would like me to do next but whatever. Never Far Behind seems to be the most popular since five out of the six people say they want me to do it. Then it would be Beautiful Disaster and Pop Princess. If I don't get anymore PM's by time I get the next chapter out then I guess Never Far Behind is my next story.**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Dreizehn_

"_Gabriella" I looked up and saw Troy standing in front of me. The only way I knew it was him was because of his eyes._

"_Troy..."_

"_Gabi there's something you need to know."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's about Alex."_

"_What about Alex?"_

"_He's..."_

Before he could finish his sentence, my alarm clock went off. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"Damn you." I said to the clock and hit the snooze button. I got out of bed and went to get ready for school.

"Gabriella, Alex is here." my mom yelled fifteen minutes later.

"Coming." I yelled back and grabbed my bag. I ran downstairs and smiled when I saw Alex standing at the front door. "Morning Alex."

"Morning Gabriella. Ready to go?" I nodded and he opened the door. "After you."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Gabi. Bye Alex. See you later tonight." Alex looked at me, dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you in the car." he nodded and followed me out the door. We both climbed into his car and headed to school.

"So what did your mom mean by see you later tonight?"

"The dinner's tonight."

"Wait. What?"

"I'm serious. She wants the dinner to be tonight."

"Wow. Talk about giving people time."

"I know. But it's better to do it now and get it over with." he nodded and glanced at me.

"So how did you sleep?"

"Good." I said, not mentioning the dream. Alex knew nothing of my dreams and I wasn't planning on telling him about them. If I did, he would find out that this isn't the only thing I'm using him for. If Troy were still here, me and Alex's friendship wouldn't be based on lies. I wouldn't have to keep from him that he's my only way of finding Troy because there would be no need to find Troy. But sadly this was how it was. Alex was merely a pawn in a bigger game. I didn't want it to be like this but if he was my only connection to Troy then it had to be this way.

"Hey you okay?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just spaced out a bit there."

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

"I know but don't mind me. My head hasn't exactly been here for the past three years." he nodded, staying silent on my mention of my past. "So how was your night?"

"Okay I guess. My parents were arguing as always."

"Why?"

"Most of the time it's just stupid stuff and they make up in like an hour but other times...it's about me."

"What do you mean?"

"I just hear them argue about me sometimes. I never actually hear what they're saying but I know it has something to do with why we moved here."

"What was it this time?"

"I think it was about me this time." I nodded sadly and the conversation ended. A few minutes later we pulled up to the school and he parked his car. "Do we have to pretend in front of the entire school?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Why?"

"Cause then maybe Taylor will stop trying to hook me up with every guy in school." he nodded and grinned.

"Well then we better act the part huh?" he asked and held out his hand. I looked down at his outstretched hand then back into his sea green eyes. There was something in his eyes, something that I hadn't seen in so long I barely remembered what it was, but I know it was something good. There was a reason Alex was in my life. Whether it had to do with Troy or not...I don't know. But I did know that it was a good reason. I smiled and took his hand, lacing his fingers with mine. I don't know why I did it, it was almost like an instinct...like second nature but I didn't mind.

-

-

I sat across from Taylor at lunch and she looked at me. Her mouth opened to say something but before she could, Alex sat next to me.

"Hey Gabriella." he said and kissed my forehead, just like we planned. Taylor sat there open mouthed.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, you're going to catch flies." I said and she quickly closed her mouth.

"Gabriella what's going on?"

"Well I took your advice and moved on. Now me and Alex are...a couple." Taylor squealed so loud I think they could hear her in China.

"Oh my God. Gabriella finally." I smiled and looked over at Kelsi. She flashed me a smile before rolling her eyes at Taylor.

"Gabriella are you coming to my house so we can go over some more songs?" Kelsi asked and Alex looked at me.

"Songs?"

"I'm entering this competition at this café during the summer so me and Kelsi are working on some songs to sing." I explained and he nodded. "Sorry Kels. My mom's having Alex over for dinner so I have to help her get the house together. Tomorrow I promise." she nodded and went back to eating.

"So Alex...what do you like about our little Gabriella here?" Taylor asked and we looked her.

"Well...she was the first girl that I met that didn't want to get me in bed." I gave a short laugh and shook my head. "But seriously, she's a great person. Smart, talented, beautiful." I turned to look at him, not believing what I was hearing. Everything that he said sounded more like he wasn't faking it. Either he was a really good actor or...he actually meant everything he said.

"Seems like you really like Gabriella." he chuckled but didn't answer.

"Um...we have to go." I said and stood up.

"We do?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Remember we have that _thing_ to do." I said, my eyes telling him to play along.

"Oh...yeah. Bye girls." he said and stood up, following me out of the cafeteria. "What was that about?" he asked as soon as we were out of the cafeteria.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was just answering Taylor's questions."

"Yeah I know but to me they seemed more..._truthful _than someone could ever pull off."

"I was just acting that's all."

"I hope so." he sighed and embraced me.

"Gabriella just relax okay. I know what I'm doing." I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. Slowly, but surely, the lonely feeling in my heart was fading and it was all because of Alex. It comforted me but scared me. I had become so used to feeling alone that having it go away was frightening, especially since it seemed to be the only thing keeping Troy with me.


	15. Vierzehn

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM just the story_**

**A/N: so my next story will be Never Far Behind**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Vierzehn_

I stood on my balcony, staring out into the open. I had been home for an hour and I was nervous about the whole dinner thing. Me and Alex had worked out our plan while he drove me home today. Everything was set and hopefully my mom would fall for our act.

"Gabriella can you give me a hand please?"

"Sure mom." I ran downstairs and helped my mom. It took about an hour to get everything together. I don't know why she was making such a big deal about it. Sure I've never had a boyfriend over for dinner before but Troy had been over plenty of times before we started dating. That's probably why. Troy had only been over when he was just my friend and never got a chance to as my boyfriend.

"Gabriella you should go get changed. Alex should be here soon." I nodded and went upstairs. My mom insisted that I wear something 'nice' for the dinner. I didn't see it necessary. It was only Alex. Why did he need to see me dressed any different than usual? Oh yeah I forgot, my mom's a total psycho.

I walked into my room and there, on my bed, was a red spaghetti strap dress. Two questions ran through my mind: 'where did it come from?' and 'why the hell was it on my bed?'

"Mom."

"Yes."

"Why is there a red dress on my bed?"

"Oh that's for you to wear tonight. I picked it up for you at the mall." she said as she walked into my room.

"You what?"

"I got it for you just for something special...like this."

"Mom it's only one dinner with Alex. It's nothing special."

"Of course it is."

"Mom that's more appropriate for prom or something not for a dinner at home."

"Oh don't worry I have you covered for prom." I couldn't believe any of this. My mom had gone completely loco over this whole thing.

"I think I need to lie down." I said and moved to sit on my bed.

"Not on the dress honey." she said and grabbed the dress before I sat on it. "I'll leave this here and you change whenever you're ready. Just be ready by seven thirty." she walked out of my room and I felt like screaming my head off. What the hell was wrong with her? I shook my head and fell backwards on my bed.

Two hours later, it was seven and I got up to get ready. I was going to wear her dress only because I knew it would please her. And not to mention, I hadn't worn a dress in a while. I took a fifteen minute shower and got dressed. I stayed up in my room until I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed out to the top of the staircase and I could see my mom opening the door for Alex.

At the sight of him, I thought my heart was going to jump through my throat. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He wore a blue button up shirt with the top four buttons undone and a black blazer over it and black dress pants.

"Hello Alex."

"Evening Ms. Montez." she smiled and let him in.

"Gabriella should be down soon." he nodded and looked around. I decided to make my entrance and cleared my throat. Both my mother and Alex looked towards the stairs as I walked slowly down each stair, trying to be graceful in two inch heels that my mother brought me. "Oh honey you look absolutely beautiful." my mom said and turned to Alex. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah." his eyes never left me and I could feel my cheeks growing hot under his stare.

"Well there's still something's that need to be done before we can start eating so why don't you two go into the living room and chat for a little while." we both nodded and she left the front hall.

"After you." he said and I smiled. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He sat beside me and things fell quiet. "So...what's with the...dress?"

"My mom...bought it for me...just for tonight."

"Ah. And you decided to wear it why?"

"To please her." he nodded and things fell silent again.

"You..." I looked at him with curious eyes "...look really pretty...in it." I smiled softly and blushed.

"T-Thanks. You look nice too."

"Dinner's ready." my mom said and we went into the dining room. Alex was a gentleman, of course, and held out the seat for both me and my mother. I knew already that he was gaining plus points for that. My mom wouldn't stop beaming. "So Alex where are you from?"

"New Jersey."

"Ooo. What about your parents? Where are they originally from?"

"I'm...not sure actually. They don't talk about their past much."

"Any siblings?"

"Nope. Only child. Thank God." my mom laughed and I looked between her and Alex.

"So how did you and my little girl meet?"

"Like anybody would. We collided in the hallway."

"What do you like about Gabriella?"

"Everything I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. She's smart, talented, kind, beautiful. There's probably a whole lot of other things that I can't think of right now." my mother smiled and I sent a small smile Alex's way. He looked at me and winked. I blushed and turned back to my food.

"You know...I've noticed that you always call her Gabriella. Why not call her Gabi?"

"Mom." I mumbled.

"Well even though we're dating, we still don't know each other yet so I guess I wouldn't feel right calling her that since the people who do call her by that name are people that know her really well."

"Nonsense. Troy called her by that name before they had been friends for a month."

"Mom please stop."

"If he was able to call her that so soon then I think you can too."

"Mom."

"It took Troy five months to ask Gabriella out and yet he called her Gabi all the time. Here you are only knowing her for what? Two weeks and you're going out with her yet you don't call her Gabi at all."

"Mom just stop." I yelled and she stopped, hers and Alex's eyes on me. "Stop trying to make me forget he ever existed. Stop trying to make me move on. Just leave me alone." I yelled and ran up to my room.

"Gabriella." I heard her call but I didn't listen. I slammed my room door and sat at the edge of my bed, tears falling from my eyes. A knock came at my door a few minutes later and I looked at the closed door.

"Go away."

"Gabriella it's me." came Alex's voice from the other side. "Can I come in?" I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"Y-Yes." he walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to me and sat next to me.

"You okay?" I shook my head and he sighed.

"I wish she would leave me alone."

"It's okay Gabriella. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"How could she not? She's been doing that for the past two years and it's killing me." he placed his hand on my back and I leaned into him.

"She just wants you to be happy."

"Did she ever think that my happiness has nothing to do with making me forget Troy?"

"Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't. You'll never know until you ask her." I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thanks Alex."

"For what?"

'For making me fall deeper in love with you.' what the hell? Where did that come from? Good thing I didn't voice it. "For just being here for me." he smiled and hugged me, wrapping both arms around me.

"Anytime Gabriella." I sighed, breathing in his scent from around me. "Come on let's get back to dinner." I nodded and we went back downstairs.

After dinner was over, my mother said goodbye to Alex and went into the kitchen to clean up. I walked Alex to the door and he turned to me.

"Dinner was...nice." I giggled and shook my head.

"You should see her when she's not all...parental approval." he chuckled and moved a stray hair from my face.

"You're gonna be okay right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Good. Then I'll see you later." I nodded again and watched him walk down the path to his car. What I was about to do next was something unexpected and never thought I would do.

"Alex." I called and he turned around. I ran up to him and stopped when I got in front of him. "I think you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"This." I leaned up and kissed him straight on the mouth. Like I said, I _never_ thought I would do this but I did it. I pulled back and bit my lower lip. "See you on Monday."

"Yeah...see ya." I smiled softly and walked back inside. I watched him drive away before closing my front door and leaning against it. Was I really moving on? Or was this just all a trick of my mind? Whatever it was, I just hoped that whatever happened...Alex wouldn't get hurt after all of this. I sighed and went up to my bedroom.


	16. Fünfzehn

**_Disclaimer: Wish I owned Troy but I don't_**

**A/N: I would like to call this chapter...Blast from Gabi's past. You'll see why.**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Fünfzehn_

I walked into school Monday morning with Friday night's events still fresh on my brain. From the dinner to my mom's obsession with wanting Alex to call me Gabi to Alex comforting me and finally...to the kiss. I still don't know why I did it. It was like something came over me. Could it be possible that I _was_ falling for Alex? No, it can't be...could it?

"Gabriella are you alright?" I turned my head and saw Kelsi giving me a worried look.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Well your locker's not going to open itself." she said with a smirk and I looked at the locker in front of me. Sure enough, my feet had led me to my locker while my head was out of commission.

"Oh...right." I said and opened my locker.

"So how was the dinner Friday night?"

"F-Fine."

"Did everything go how you planned?"

"Yea. Everything went the way I wanted it to...maybe even further than I wanted it to."

"What do you mean?" I sighed and pushed my books to the back of my locker before turning to her.

"Kels...I think...I think I'm falling for him."

"What?" I nodded and she blinked in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know it just...did."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It gives me a headache just thinking about it. If it happens that Troy does come back and I'm with Alex...then what? Where would I be? In the middle of a big mess."

"And what if Troy doesn't come back and you push Alex away?"

"Then I will have lost the only two guys I've ever fallen in love with." I leaned against my closed locker and sighed.

"You're gonna have to choose what you wanna do."

"I know but it's just so hard."

"Well you still have time to think it over. Prom's not for another two weeks. So you have until then to make up your mind before the whole 'dating' thing with him is over." I nodded and pushed off the locker.

"I wish it was easier."

"Nothing's ever easier." I smiled sadly at her just as Alex came into my view. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Gabriella. I went to your house this morning but your mom said you had already left."

"Yeah. I decided to walk today just to have some time to think." he nodded and cleared his throat.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about..." he glanced over at Kelsi and I looked at her.

"I'll just be going now."

"See you in homeroom Kelsi." she nodded and walked away. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"About Friday...what did it mean?"

"What did what mean?" I asked, I knew perfectly well what he was talking about but I just wanted to make sure he was talking about the right thing.

"You know...the kiss you gave me."

"Oh...that. Well..."

"I mean not that I had a problem with it but what does that make us? Are we still going to act out this whole thing or are we actually going to go for it?"

"I-If you want to. I-I don't mind." he smirked and leaned in towards me.

"I would love to be your real boyfriend." he whispered before placing his lips on mine. At first I was shocked but then it wore off and I kissed him back.

"Well what do you know." we broke apart and looked over. There was the entire basketball team standing in front of us. "I always knew you never cared about Troy." said Christian, captain of the team after the accident. Besides Chad, Jason, and Zeke, Christian was the only guy on the team that Troy trusted with his life. "You pretended like you never got over Troy and yet here you are, sucking face with some newbie."

"Christian stop." Chad said, his eyes reflecting sorrow as he looked my way.

"Why should I? If she really cared about Troy, she wouldn't be here with this lowlife."

"Back off." Alex said and Christian smirked.

"Look the newbie has a voice." everyone laughed except for Chad, Jason and Zeke. They looked pissed at Christian. "Glad to know you haven't sucked everything out of him like you did to Troy. That's probably why he's dead."

"If only he was." I said and he looked at me.

"You and I both know Troy's dead and gone. Everyone knows it."

"Not everyone. I don't believe it."

"If you don't then why did we find you making out with him? If you don't think he's dead then you don't deserve to move on. Just face it. You're a liar. You lied just so everyone could feel sorry for you."

"Leave her alone." Alex snarled and Christian laughed.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me Miller. I'm more powerful than you'll ever be."

"What do you want from me?" I asked and he smirked.

"Well...a little go in the sack..." before he could continue his sentence, Alex punched him in the face. "Why you little bastard." Christian said and threw a punch at Alex, hitting him in the gut. Before long, the two started a wrestling match on the floor with a group of onlookers surrounding them.

"Please stop." I yelled and tried to push them apart, only to get hit in the process. Everyone gasped and the two stopped fighting.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Alex said and cupped my bruised cheek in his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you?"

"As long as you're okay I'm okay." I smiled but the moment was short lived when Principal Matsui walked into the circle.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled then his eyes fell on the bruised Alex and the bruised Christian. "You two my office now. Everyone back to your own business." he said and everyone dispersed.

"I'll see you later." Alex said and I nodded. He walked away and I sighed.

"Gabriella." I looked up and saw Chad standing in front of me. "I'm sorry...about before. I never meant to say what I did."

"It's okay Chad."

"You think we could be friends again. I know ever since the accident, we've kind of drifted apart but I always thought of you as my sister."

"Of course Chad we can be friends again."

"Good well do you think you can hook me up with Taylor."

"I knew that was going to come up. Why you just don't ask her yourself?" I asked when I noticed Taylor coming towards us.

"What?" I motioned for him to look behind him and he did. Taylor froze in her spot and he smiled nervously.

"See you in homeroom." I said and walked away to leave them alone.

Homeroom and first period felt like one big blur to me but then came my walk to second period. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for me especially when I saw someone I hadn't seen in three years standing in front of Principal Matsui's office.

"Coach Bolton?" I whispered to myself as the man I once called my second father stood no more than ten feet away. It was like something out of a dream. He couldn't be standing here, he just couldn't.

"Shouldn't you be in History?" I turned around and came face to face with Alex.

"Hey." I said with a smile. "Shouldn't I be asking you that same question?"

"Actually..."

"Principal Matsui's suspending me for a week for fighting with Christian."

"But you didn't start it."

"I know but I did fight with him. My parents will be pissed but hey...I was protecting someone so they can't blame me for that." I smiled softly and he bent down to kiss me gently. "You should get to History before you're late." I nodded and kissed him one last time before walking off. I quickly took one glance down the hallway to see if what I saw earlier had really been there but there was no one.

'My mind's playing tricks on me again.' I sighed and walked to History class.

**A/N: okay I just want to add a short history to Alex's last name. His last name is the last name of this guy that I work with. He's really nice and I kind of like him...a lot. He's also the reason why I wanted to do a story like 'Take Me Away', about a younger girl liking an older guy and him liking her back. Of course he doesn't like me back since he has a girlfriend but a girl can dream can't she.**


	17. Sechzehn

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot line_**

**A/N: okay so I noticed in the last chapter that I forgot to mention why Gabriella was suprised to see Coach Bolton so I put the reason in the first paragraph of the chapter.**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Sechzehn _

Throughout the entire school day there were two things on my mind: Alex and Coach Bolton. I don't know if what I saw was just my eyes playing tricks on me or what. All I knew was that it couldn't have been Coach Bolton since he and his wife moved after Troy's 'funeral'. They claimed that they couldn't deal with the pain anymore so they moved to start over. It was hard to see them leave since they were like my second family and the only true way of remembering Troy.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Kelsi asked as we walked to her house. It was a nice day so we just decided to walk to her house instead of taking the bus and I knew if I went home there was no guarantee I would be willing to go back out.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just...I saw Coach Bolton today or at least I think I saw him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I was walking to second period and that's when I saw him, standing in front of Principal Matsui's office. I didn't understand why he would be here and was about to go up to him when Alex came up to me. We talked and then he said I should get to History class. Before I started walking, I turned back to see if Coach Bolton was still there but he wasn't."

"That's why you're not sure if you saw him or not."

"Exactly. My mind likes to play tricks on me so I thought he was just another trick of my mind."

"Wow. So what are you going to do?"

"I have no clue."

"Changing the subject. How do you think the songs are turning out? We've been working on them for the past two days and I think they sound great."

"Yeah. So do I. They just need names."

"And we need to put them in the order you're going to sing them in." I nodded just as we approached her house. I expected us to go up to her room like we normally did but this time she led me to her basement.

"Kels why are we going down here?"

"Because this is where my parents keep the grand piano. Don't ask me why but they do and the basement has the best sound." I nodded and continued down the staircase to the basement. She walked over to the piano and sat down. I slowly walked over to sit next to her and we started on one of the songs.

After an hour, we decided to take a break and try and see if we could give the songs names. It worked out pretty well. We had all songs named but one...one that seemed to mean the most to me.

"What are you going to name it?"

"I don't know Kelsi. I just don't know."

"Well if you want this can be the last song you sing. That way you have more time to name it." I nodded and sighed.

"So when does the competition start?"

"Two days before graduation."

"Wow. That soon? I mean prom is in two weeks and then two weeks after that is graduation."

"So you have little less than a month to get ready."

"This is going to be hard."

"Why?"

"I haven't sung in front of people since Troy and I never thought I would have to without him again."

"Well...just pretend he's standing right next to you, singing with you." I smiled and closed my eyes. But my smile faded when I realized that I couldn't do that. Not when I couldn't remember what Troy looked like. "What's wrong?"

"Remember what I told you before..."

"Oh yeah." she said, her face falling. "I forgot about that. Well maybe you can just remember his voice."

"Yea maybe."

"Hey what was that conversation about?"

"What conversation?"

"The one between you and Alex. The one that you guys had me leave."

"Oh...that conversation. It was just about Friday and...the kiss I gave him." I blushed bright red and tried to hide it but Kelsi saw it anyway.

"You guys are going out for real aren't you?" I nodded and she gasped. "Do you not realize what will happen if you do this? You're not ready to move on. That's why you haven't. You're heart is still yearning for Troy and you're putting more pressure on it by dating Alex."

"I know that Kelsi but...I can't help it. Alex fills the void that's in my heart. He makes that lonely feeling go away."

"But isn't that the part of you that remembers Troy and doesn't want to let him go?" I nodded sadly and she sighed. "If you insist on doing it then go right a head. But I'm telling you this, one of you, if not both of you, is going to get hurt."

I knew Kelsi was right but I needed Alex. He was like a drug that I needed to heal myself. He was the only way to mend my broken heart.

"I should get going." I said and she nodded. She ushered me back up the stairs and to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Gabriella and remember what I said." I nodded and left her house.

I walked down the streets alone, not expecting Alex to come and take me home this time. He would probably be grounded for getting into a fight. But of course, what did I know.

"Gabriella." I turned around and saw Alex running up behind me. I stopped and waited for him.

"Alex what are you doing out here?"

"Walking you home of course."

"But I thought you'd be grounded."

"Nope. My parents took a way my car but didn't ground me. Weird aren't they?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"So you came all the way from your house just to walk me home from Kelsi's?"

"Yep. I came all the way from my house just to walk my girlfriend home." he said as he laced his fingers with mine. "Come on." he said and we began walking down the street. "So when do I get to hear you sing these songs you've been working on with Kelsi?"

"You've already heard one."

"You mean that one that you were singing the first time we met?"

"Yep."

"Okay but when am I going to hear the rest of them?"

"Not until two days before graduation."

"Aw man." I giggled and shook my head.

"Just be patient."

"Only because it's you." he said with a smile. "So are you ready for prom?"

"Apparently so. My mom has my dress already."

"Wow."

"I know. She's like some psycho woman who's obsessed with wanting me to go to prom." he chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"She just wants you to enjoy what's left of your high school years."

"I only enjoyed part of my first year of high school. After that..." I stopped, feeling the tension building up in Alex. "Then of course you have to count the days that you've been around." he relaxed and smiled at me. "Alex do you feel uncomfortable when I talk about Troy?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause you tense up everytime I mention him or anything to do with him."

"Well it does get a little irritating when your girlfriend talks about her ex."

"But you know how I am when it comes to him."

"I know...I just. You know what it doesn't matter. I mean second always comes last right?" he said spitefully. He unlaced his fingers with mine and started walking with his arms crossed. I stopped and grabbed his arm.

"Alex...I'm sorry. Okay? But you have to accept me no matter how..._broken_ I am."

"But broken or not, you don't need to keep referring to him."

"He was apart of my life. What else am I supposed to do?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said with a sigh and for some reason I started laughing. "What?"

"We just had our first fight." he smirked and took my hand, pulling me closer to him. He wrapped one arm around my waist and I looked up at him. He brushed stray hairs out of my face with his other hand before letting it rest on my cheek and kissing me softly. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away after a few seconds, both of us needing air and I smiled.

"Let's get you home before your mom calls the cops." I nodded and he took my hand, leading me down the block to my house.

"I'm sorry about that whole thing." I said as we stood on my doorstep. "I'll try to limit my talk of Troy but you can't make me forget him." he stroked my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"I never wanted you to forget about him, I just want you to try not to talk about him around me." I nodded and he smiled. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. "Give me that much at least." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"I'll see what I can do." he chuckled softly and I sighed. "I better get inside. I'll see you...whenever you go back to school."

"Bye Gabriella."

"Bye Alex." I turned around and opened my door, only turning around to give him one last kiss and closed the door. I was falling deeper and deeper by the second. I only feared that I would fall too deeply and I wouldn't be able to get myself out when necessary.


	18. Siebzehn

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot_**

**A/N: sorry for taking so long on this. I was stuck but a little bit of taking a break helped out. I just saw Hairspray yesterday and oh my God, Zac is one handsome man. God what I wouldn't give for one hug from him. But no...my friend had to be the lucky one. Oh yeah and I found it funny when he said 'kiss my ass'. It's just weird to hear him curse. But I still love him.**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Siebzehn_

"_Gabriella, Alex isn't who you think he is." Troy explained to me as I sat on the bench on the roof._

"_Then who is he?"_

"_He's..."_

Once again my dreams were interrupted by my alarm clock. I reached over and hit the snooze button, wishing I could get through one full dream without having to wake up. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I wanted, no I _needed_ to know what Troy was trying to tell me. What was it about Alex that he found important? Or a more important question was: what kind of connection is there between them?

"Gabriella you better get dressed or you'll be late for school." my mother yelled. I sighed and got out of bed. That dream was going to be on my mind all day. I quickly showered and dressed and ran downstairs to catch the bus.

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." I ran out the door just as the bus pulled up. I boarded and sat in the back, my usual spot. A few stops later, Kelsi boarded and sat next to me.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hey Kels."

"So has Alex called you?" I shook my head and she smiled sadly.

"I think he's on lock down. Surprisingly since he walked me home on Monday."

"He walked all the way to my house just to walk you home?"

"Yeah."

"Wow he's dedicated."

"Yeah he is." Kelsi heard the drone in my voice and looked at me, worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Kels...I've been having this dream and in it, Troy's trying to explain something to me. Something that has to do with Alex."

"And...what does he say?"

"...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Every time he's about to say it...I wake up."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah it does. He's trying to tell me something important, the least I can do is stay asleep long enough to hear it."

"How long have you been having it?"

"Since Friday."

"Almost a week?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you wake up because...you're not supposed to know yet."

"Maybe. I just wish I knew. It would make my life so much easier."

"Well next Friday is prom so at least you'll have something to lighten up your mood."

"True. Thanks Kelsi. You seem to be the only emotional support I've gotten in the past three years." Kelsi smiled and silence fell between us.

We arrived at school fifteen minutes later and went off in different directions. I agreed to meet Kelsi in the auditorium at lunch since I knew I wasn't going to eat anything.

"Gabriella." I turned my head and saw someone I hardly saw anymore running straight at me. In all her blonde glory, there was Sharpay Evans beaming brightly at me.

"Hey Sharpay. What's up?" I asked when she stopped in front of me.

"Well as you know prom king and queen candidates are being chosen today."

"Yeah...and?"

"Well word on the street is...you're one of them."

"Wait. What?"

"It's true. You've been chosen as a candidate for prom queen."

"How?"

"No clue but I'm guessing it's because you dated Troy Bolton. A guy girls have been wanting to get with since they figured out guys were a good thing."

"I'm no prom queen. I'd rather see you take the crown than me."

"Oh come on Gabriella. This could be your last chance to shine. You and Troy did great in the musical. You shined brightly on that stage. Why not shine one more time before it's all over?"

"Because Sharpay...the star that made me is no longer burning by my side." she gave me a sad smile and hugged me.

"We all miss him Gabriella. He'll come back to you one day. I know he will." when she pulled back I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Y-You believe me?"

"Of course. I mean I didn't chase then get rejected by Troy for nothing. I know what kind of person he is and I know what kind of girls he likes and he certainly liked you. And I know that you two were in love. Not that puppy love but _real_ love and I know you wouldn't keep denying his death if you didn't believe that he was alive. Keep trying for him, he'll be by your side in no time."

"Thanks Shar." I said with a smile. "Besides Kelsi, you're the only one who believes me."

"So what's the deal with this Alex guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one...he looks like Troy." my heart stopped and I stared at her.

"What?"

"What? He does."

"Are...are you serious?"

"Of course. Like I said before I didn't chase Troy for nothing. I practically chased down Alex to see if he was Troy. I kind of wish he was though. I hate seeing you like this. All depressed and everything. But you've seen to take a liking to this Alex."

"Yeah...he's pretty sweet." a blush crept along my face and I turned my head.

"Aww...so cute. But seriously Gabi just look at him really good and you'll see he looks just like Troy."

"Thanks Shar."

"Nothing to it. Toodles." I watched her walk away, realization dawning in my mind. No wonder I thought I recognized him from somewhere. According to Sharpay, he looks just like Troy. I had to tell Kelsi about this.

-

-

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I ran straight to my locker then straight to the auditorium. I had to wait a few minutes before Kelsi actually arrived.

"Wow. You got here pretty fast."

"He looks like Troy."

"What?"

"Alex. He looks like Troy."

"Really?"

"Well that's what Sharpay says. I never really noticed."

"That's probably why we thought we knew him from somewhere because we were practically staring at Troy's face."

"That's what I was thinking. But how...I mean does he have a twin I don't know about?"

"I don't know. You're gonna just have to ask him about it."

"But how can I? What can I say? What just go up to him and say 'are you my ex-boyfriend's twin?' I don't think that would blow over well with him. He already gets moody when I mention Troy."

"He does?"

"Yeah. He doesn't really like me talking about Troy. He's okay with the fact that I can't forget him but he rather I didn't talk about Troy in front of him."

"Wow. Jealous much."

"Ha. I know."

"You still need to talk to him."

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe talk to his parents or something." I nodded and sighed. "So are we gonna work on another song or what?"

"Yeah. Let's start."

Kelsi was right. I needed to talk to Alex. If he was Troy's twin then maybe he could tell me where Troy was. Maybe even tell me what happened to him after the accident. I just hoped that he would be willing to talk to me.


	19. Achtzehn

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM_**

**A/N: this chapter's a bit on the short side but that's only because I didn't want everything to be in the chapter. 4 more days til HSM 2 well at least for the states and Canada. I think it's aired already in some countries since I've seen people posting clips of it on Youtube. You probably won't find them now though since a lot of them have been taken off for copyright violations.**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Achtzehn_

After school I went straight home. I would go to Alex's house to ask him but I had no clue where he lived. He's been to my house but I've never been to his. I sat on my bed, trying to picture Alex's face in my mind but I couldn't. It was like there was something blocking my mind. I needed to see him.

The doorbell rung a few minutes later but I didn't answer. My mother was home and I knew she would. I didn't care who was at the door, I needed to clear my head and try if I could picture Alex in my mind.

"Gabriella?" my eyes shot open and I looked at the door. Alex was standing in my doorway, concern written across his face. I looked at every part of his face but I couldn't see him. I couldn't see Troy in the guy standing in front of me. How was it that Sharpay could see him but I couldn't. "Gabriella are you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come sit." I said and patted the seat next to me. "So what brings you here?"

"My parents let me off the hook four days early."

"So here was your first stop?" I said with a amused tone.

"Well of course. Why wouldn't I want to come see my girlfriend?" I smiled then remembered what I needed to talk to him about.

"Alex can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you...do you have a twin?"

"No I'm an only child."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What made you ask that?"

"Well...Sharpay said that you look like someone she knows." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Troy?" I nodded sadly and looked away. "Yeah I remember that. She practically killed me cause she thought I was him."

"Is that why you hate me talking about him?"

"Partly. The other part is the fact that...I like you...a lot and it stings to hear you talk about someone else like that."

"I can't get over him Alex. Not until I find out what happened to him." he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Look how about me and you head over to my place for a while. You've never been so I can introduce you to my parents."

"Okay." he helped me up and we went downstairs. "Mom I'm going over to Alex's."

"Okay just be back by dinner."

"I will." we walked out the door and down the street. "You walked here?"

"Yeah. My dad still won't give me back the car." I nodded and silence made an appearance. I didn't know what to say. I still didn't understand why I didn't see the resemblance between Alex and Troy and yet Sharpay could. It was frustrating, to the point where I wanted to just plain ask him if he was Troy. But I knew that would go over well, not with his attitude on me talking about Troy.

We arrived at Alex's house a few minutes later. It was a quaint little house, it wasn't as big as Troy's was but it was a nice size.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yep. Looks like my dad's not home." he said looking at the driveway. "Oh well. I guess you'll just meet my mom for right now." he opened the front door for me and closed it behind us. "Mom. Mom where are you? I want you to meet someone."

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie." he led me into the kitchen where a woman with jet black hair, just like Alex's, stood over the sink.

"Mom." she turned around and I swear I saw fear and nervousness flash in her eyes. "This is my girlfriend, Gabriella."

"So nice to meet you Gabriella." she wore a fake smile, I could tell because that's all I've been getting from my mom for the past three years every time I spoke about Troy being alive. "Alex, honey, you know how your father hates when you bring home unexpected guests."

"I know but I just wanted her to meet you guys."

"I think it would be best if you took her home before your father gets here."

"But mom."

"Alex do you really want to hear it from your father, especially with your girlfriend here?"

"No."

"Then do as I say. It was nice meeting you Gabriella."

"It was nice meeting you, too, Mrs. Miller." I knew something was wrong. Who kicks their son's girlfriend out just because their husband hates unexpected guests? Alex took my hand and led me to the door but just as we walked into the foyer, the front door opened and in stepped the one person I didn't expect to see.

"Coach Bolton...?" his eyes widened and he looked from me to Alex.

"Gabriella why did you just call my dad that?" Alex asked and I turned to him.

"He's...your dad?"

"Yeah." I looked from Alex to Coach Bolton and back. I didn't understand this. If this was some sick cruel joke someone was playing on me, I'm fed up with playing.

"Honey..." came the voice of Alex's mother as she stepped into the room. "I see you've met your son's girlfriend." she said sarcastically and his eyes widened slightly then went back to normal.

"Okay what's going on here?" I asked even though Alex looked as confused as I did.

"Maybe you need to sit down Ms. Montez" he said, the fatherly voice I once knew reentering my head.

"Dad you...you know her already?"

"Maybe you should go upstairs son. I need to speak with Gabriella alone."

"No. No way. Whatever you need to say to her you can say to me."

"Alex listen to your father and go upstairs." his mother said.

"Not until I find out what the hell is going on. I wanna know why my girlfriend is calling my father the name of her ex-boyfriend's father."

"Alexander Miller go upstairs now." his father boomed and he reluctantly went upstairs. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please Ms. Montez, have a seat." I nodded and slowly went into the living room. Whatever answers I had, I knew they were about to be answered.


	20. Neunzehn

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM_**

**A/N: I can't wait for tomorrow. The soundtrack to HSM 2 comes out. I haven't done an update like this in a while...at least for this story.**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Neunzehn _

So many things ran through my mind as I sat there, listening to Coach Bolton. He had told me everything that happened in the past three years that I hadn't seen him. How his wife, Sarah, Troy's mother, had died of breast cancer; something I never knew she had and wondered if Troy knew. He remarried a year later to the woman who was sitting right in front of me. Her sea green eyes reflecting that of Alex's.

Yet out of all of that, it still didn't make sense to me. Who was Alex really? Where did he come from? It was too confusing for me not to have voiced it.

"So...is Alex you're real son?"

"Yes. He is." he said without falter.

"So he's Troy's twin?"

"Yes."

"But I don't get it. How come I've never met him before?"

"Because Danielle..." he said referring to the woman next to him "is Troy's and Alex's real mother."

"So were you married to her before?"

"Once, yes. But once they turned three, we had difficulty getting along like we used to and we got a divorce. She took Alex while I took Troy. After the accident and the death of Sarah, we reconnected. We thought it only right that we take care of our last living son together." I nodded but something still didn't make sense to me.

"So why doesn't Alex know about Troy?"

"Because he was too young to remember him. Neither of us wanted them to know about each other so we didn't talk much about the other. That way neither of them knew the other existed."

"So it's basically like something off _The Parent Trap_?"

"In a way yes."

"So why doesn't Alex know your last name is Bolton?"

"After Sarah died, I changed my last name. Only those who knew me before Sarah's death, knew what my last name was." I nodded and sighed. "So now you know everything."

"C-Can I go see Alex?"

"I think it's better if you go home. It's getting late." said Mrs. Miller. I nodded and stood.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Miller. It was nice seeing you again Coach." both adults nodded and I left the house. My mind was in a whole different world as I made my way back to my house. This was all so weird. Troy having a twin. Not knowing about him. Growing up not knowing his real mother. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to block the cold of the night air.

"You look a little cold." I immediately tensed up as two arms wrapped around me but relaxed once I realized who those arms belonged to.

"Are you trying to give a girl a heart attack, Mr. Miller?" I asked, turning around in Alex's arms.

"Not really cause I don't want to see my girl in the hospital." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So how did you escape?"

"Good ol' fashion sneaking out." I giggled and kissed him softly.

"You are the sly one."

"I know." his expression suddenly turned serious as his eyes bore into mine. "So what exactly were you and my parents talking about?"

"I think you need to find that out from them." I said and slipped from his embrace.

"But why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it's better if you hear it from them...not me. They are your parents after all." he sighed and laced his fingers with mine.

"Fine. I'll ask them but can I at least walk you home."

"You may." I said with a smile and Alex walked me all the way to my house where we had a short make-out session on my porch. "Night." I said after five minutes of standing outside.

"Night. I'll see you later." I nodded and went inside. As soon as I stepped into my room, something instantly hit me. Why did Alex's mother seem to know Coach Bolton would be surprised by seeing me? I've never met her before so how did she know about our history. That was one thing I had to run by Kelsi the next morning.

"Gabi dinner's ready." my mom called and I sighed.

"Coming." I called and ran downstairs.

Dinner was quiet. I really wasn't into talking. Coach Bolton's words were the only thing left on my mind. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe Troy really did die in that crash. Maybe I just want him to be alive because he was my first love and I didn't want to face the fact that he was no longer in this world.

_No_. I scolded myself. _Don't believe that. He's alive and you're gonna find him one day. You have to._

After dinner I headed up to my room and stepped onto my balcony. I stared up at the stars, their twinkling lights shining down on me. Was Troy up there watching over me? Was my dad? A single tear slid from my eyes and I lowered my head as I remembered the two most important men in my life that had left me alone.

_Troy's alive._ _Don't believe that he's dead. You _can't_ believe that he's dead._

That little voice in the back of my head was right. I couldn't believe that Troy was dead, not until someone could prove to me that he was. I would search every corner of the earth looking for him. Even if it meant wasting my life, I needed to know if he was still out there. I looked back up at the stars, their lights seemingly brighter than before. Troy's face flashed before them briefly and I smiled.

_I know you're still alive._

_I'll find you..._

_I promise._

-

-

"_Gabriella...do you believe in destiny?" Troy asked and I looked up from the book I was reading._

"_Of course I do. Why?" he turned to me, a crooked smile on his face._

"_Do you believe that if two lovers are separated, that they'll find their way back to each other if they're truly meant to be together?" his eyes showed the truest sincerity Gabriella had ever seen. She nodded slowly still mesmerized by the look in his eyes._

"_Yeah I do but...why do you ask?" he shook his head and turned back to staring out at the clear blue skies._

"_Just wondering." I shook my head lightly and chuckled. Troy was one mysterious boy but I think that's what drew me to him. Mystery was the best part about him and I loved him for it._

_**Louder, louder**_

_**The voices in my head**_

_**Whispers taunting**_

_**All the things you said**_

_**Faster the days go by**_

_**And I'm still here**_

_**Stuck in this moment of wanting you here**_

_**Time**_

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**You held my hand**_

_**You held me tight**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**And I'm still here**_

_**Shocked, broken**_

_**I'm dying inside**_

I didn't turn off the radio. The song had intrigued me. It's haunting melody reaching into me and touching the corners of my heart I tried to close off. I just laid there letting the song continue.

_**Where are you?**_

_**I need you**_

_**Don't leave me here on my own**_

_**Speak to me**_

_**Be near me**_

_**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**_

_**Shadows linger**_

_**Only to my eye**_

_**I see you, I feel you**_

_**Don't leave my side**_

_**It's not fair**_

_**Just when I found my world**_

_**They took you**_

_**They broke you**_

_**They tore out your heart**_

That's where I turned it off. I couldn't take any more. It was like the song was about my life, it scared me. I quickly stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I ran downstairs ten minutes later and yelled a 'bye mom' to my mother before running out the door. The bus had just pulled up and I boarded it quickly. Minutes later the bus pulled up to Kelsi's house and she got on, taking her seat beside me.

"Kels...Alex is Troy's twin."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's weird. But they never knew each other so that's why Troy never mentioned him. His dad and Alex's mom divorced when they were three. Troy's mom died of breast cancer after the accident and his dad remarried his ex-wife."

"I guess he had nothing else to care for so why not his estranged son."

"He also changed his name after Troy's mom died. That's why Alex has a different last name."

"That explains everything."

"There's one thing though that I forgot to ask."

"What's that?"

"Well I went over to Alex's house and I met him mom. Then she said that he should know his dad doesn't like unexpected guest. So we were about to leave when Coach Bolton walked through the door and somehow...she didn't seem surprised to see that he knew me already. It was like she knew he knew me."

"Maybe he talked about you a lot to her. I mean you were like a daughter to him when you and Troy became close even though he didn't like you much in the beginning but he still saw you as his daughter. Maybe that's why."

"Maybe." I looked out the window letting Kelsi's words seep in. But somehow I knew there was something else behind it. Something was out of place here and I needed to figure out what.

**A/N: the song used was_ Haunted_ by Kelly Clarkson. You will see it again.**


	21. Zwanzig

**_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical_**

**A/N: Two more days til HSM 2. I have to shout out x-men-2-heroesfan because she has made a banner for this story and I totally love it. It's in my profile for anyone who wants to see it. Thanks x-men-2-heroesfan. Okay so I actually listened to the HSM 2 soundtrack on my i-pod and I'm totally in love with 'Gotta Go My Own Way' It's so sad and it makes you wanna cry cause you never wanna see Troy and Gabriella break up. It is a far better song than 'When There Was Me And You' for some reason that song wasn't suited for Vanessa's voice but this new song is and it's heartbreakingly beautiful and I've been listening to it for the past two hours or so. Anywho let me stop ranting.**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Zwanzig_

Friday and the weekend had flown by faster than normal. Monday morning rolled around and Prom was in four days. Questions still floated around in my head but I knew they were never going to be answered.

"Gabriella." I turned my head and saw Kelsi running towards me.

"Hey Kels. Didn't see you on the bus this morning, what happened?"

"My mom dropped me off today. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Sharpay got you a spot on the entertainers list for Prom."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're going to be singing one of your songs."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But which one?"

"We'll talk about that after school. That way we have a few days to work on it."

"So I'll meet you in the auditorium after school?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." Kelsi walked away and I turned back to my locker. Excitement and nervousness fluttered around in my stomach. I couldn't believe that not only was I chosen as a candidate for prom queen but I get to sing too. Oh God what did I get myself into? I haven't sung in front of people since Troy.

"Hey" I turned around and smiled as I found myself staring into Alex's sea green eyes.

"Hey" he smirked and kissed me. "How does it feel to be back in school?"

"Same as always."

"I'm guessing your parents didn't tell you about...what they told me."

"No. They didn't. But thanks for bringing it up." he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I just thought they would."

"My parents haven't exactly been open to me for the past three years. Ever since that accident..."

"Accident? What accident?" my heart was beating at a million miles an hour.

"I was in an accident three years ago. That's when my mom became really withdrawn. Actually I don't actually remember a time that she wasn't at least before that."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom said that I got amnesia from it so of course I don't remember much before then. That's probably why I don't remember living in Jersey."

"Do you remember where you were when the accident happened?"

"No. Everything was kind of a blur from the hospital home. But I do know I wasn't in Jersey when it happened."

"But you don't know where you were?"

"Nope."

"Alex I know I said that you should ask your parents about what they told me but I can't keep this from you any longer."

"What is it?"

"You have a twin brother...well _had_ a twin brother." I looked into his eyes, his searching mine for answers. "Troy...was your brother. And from what you've just told me...I think _you_ were the one driving the other car that killed Troy."

"And how do you know this?" he yelled catching me off guard. "It could have been anyone. Why point the finger at me?"

"Because Alex it makes sense. You were in an accident three years ago. Me and Troy were in an accident three years ago. You weren't in Jersey when it happened."

"So? For all we know I could have been in Florida or something. Just because we both got into an accident three years ago doesn't mean I was the one to kill my brother."

"Alex please."

"No Gabriella I'm tired of this. First that girl Sharpay chases me down, thinking I'm someone I'm not then you say that Troy was my brother and that I killed him. I'm tired of hearing about Troy. He wasn't a god you know. He's not the only thing to be talked about."

"Alex I'm not saying he was. Please just listen to me."

"Listen to you? The next word that comes out of your mouth might be about Troy. Actually there's a ninety percent chance that you will say something dealing with Troy. I'm sick of hearing about him and I'm sick of you talking about him. So you know what? We're through. Done. Over. You'll never get over him Gabriella so why bother with being with someone else." Alex walked away from me and my legs felt like Jell-O.

I wanted to call him back, tell him I wouldn't talk about Troy anymore but I couldn't because he was right. I wouldn't get over Troy. I couldn't get over Troy but that meant I just ruined my first relationship since Troy. The rest of my day was going to be crap and I knew it.

-

-

I didn't talk for the entire day, making my friends send worried looks my way. I couldn't find my voice at all. It was like my entire life had been sucked right out of me and I had been. I finally realized that Alex had become my life for the past few weeks I've been with him. He had become that support system I needed and I depended on him. Now with him out of my life, it had gone back to the way it was.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Kelsi asked as I sat on the stage waiting for her. "You've been quiet all day."

"Alex...he broke up with me."

"What why?" I stayed quiet. I didn't want to talk about what I accused him of. It brought back enough bad memories already. Kelsi sighed and wrapped and arm around me. "Gabriella why don't we just forget about that for right now and work on the song."

"I can't do it Kelsi."

"Why?"

"Because...I'm not going to prom."

"No. Please Gabriella. Please go. I don't wanna go by myself."

"You won't be going by yourself. You'll have Jason and Taylor."

"Jason's my date and Taylor's annoying." I giggled despite the heavy weight on my heart. "Please Gabriella."

"Okay I'll go but I'm not singing." Kelsi nodded and I smiled at her. I was going to go to prom and have fun just for Kelsi. But I wasn't doing it for myself. The last thing I wanted to do was have fun for myself when I just ruined something that is worth crying over.


	22. Einundzwanzig

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM_**

**A/N: it's finally here. High School Musical 2 starts in less than a half an hour ::squeals:: and I can't wait. As a special treat I'm updating this story and _Keeping Us A Secret. _Each story has a small reference to HSM2. Let's see if you can spot the one in this one. It's kind of obvious though. **

**1.** _Italics _-**dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Einundzwanzig_

My nerves were on end as I stood in front of my full-length mirror. Prom was in an hour and I felt like I was going to throw up. It was supposed to be a happy day but I was anything but happy. I had no date like most, if not all, girls had. Prom was supposed to be special but now I wish I never said yes to going.

"Gabriella are you ready?" my mother asked and I nodded. "Good cause Alex is downstairs." I looked at her in confusion. Why would Alex be here? I followed my mother downstairs and sure enough Alex was standing near the doorway.

He looked up, a hint of a sparkle shown in his eyes before fading away. I gave him a small 'hello' which he returned and stood next to him. My mother appeared in front of us with a digital camera in her hand.

"Pictures." she squealed before snapping about twenty pictures of us.

"Mom please. We should go."

"Oh of course. Have a good time you two."

"We will Ms. Montez." Alex said without looking at me. He led me to his car and held the door open for me. Mad at me or not, he was still a gentlemen. As soon as he started towards the country club, I turned to him.

"Why?" I asked.

"I promised I would take you to prom and I don't go back on promises."

"You didn't have to."

"Doesn't matter anyway."

"You're not going to stay around me are you?" he shook his head and I sighed, turning back around and letting the silence succumb the car. I played around with the hem of my dress, finally taking time to appreciate my mother's taste in clothing. It was a simple red spaghetti strap dress with small sequins attached in random places. The hem stopped three inches above my knee, where a small sequin flower sat on the hem above my right knee.

We stopped in front of the country club minutes later, both getting out of the car and heading towards the ballroom. Alex had walked off long before we got there, leaving me to greet my friends on my own.

"Gabriella. Oh you look beautiful." Sharpay said, planting a kiss on both of my cheeks.

"So do you Sharpay." she smiled the way only the ice princess would smile. "Don't you like the decor? Mommy and daddy made sure that it was prepped nice for tonight being prom and all."

"It's beautiful in here." I said with a smile and she took my arm. We walked further into the ballroom where Kelsi and Taylor stood talking with their dates, Jason and Chad-respectively-emerged in their own deep conversation. "Hey girls."

"Hey Gabriella." Taylor said first, her smile quickly sliding from her face when she saw I was dateless. "What happened to Alex?"

"We broke up earlier this week."

"Oh. And he was so good for you."

"Yeah well...all good things come to an end." Taylor nodded, sending me a sad smile. The same smile she gave me when she found out about the accident and what supposedly happen to Troy.

"Hey Gabriella do you think we can go over the thing?" Kelsi asked and I nodded, knowing what she was talking about. She led me out of the ballroom and to an empty room. "So you ready to sing your heart out?"

"No. Not with Alex in the room."

"Gabriella forget him. He's nothing."

"But he is something Kels. I did what I didn't want to do and that was fall hard for him. And you know what's worse? I accused him of killing Troy."

"What? Why?"

"Because...he told me that three years ago he was in an accident. He lost his memory and that's why he can't remember anything from before that. But he told me that...that he wasn't in Jersey when it happened."

"So you just thought that he could have been the other driver?" I nodded, tears slipping from my eyes.

"It was wrong. I know but I couldn't help it. It slipped out before I could catch myself. That's why he broke up with me."

"Gabriella...did you ever think that maybe Alex isn't who he says he is?"

"What do you mean?"

"They said that the driver of the other car _died_ in the accident. So it can't be the person out there, walking, living."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah. I think that maybe Alex _is _Troy."

"But that makes no sense. How can he be...?"

"Just think about it Gabriella. He was in an accident three years ago. You and Troy were in an accident three years ago. Alex has no recollection of his life before that. For all he knows, what ever was told to him was a lie."

"But...how?"

"When a person loses their memory anyone can make up stuff to tell the person. Alex's mom probably did that."

"But why would Coach Bolton lie about Troy having a twin?"

"Maybe he didn't lie. Maybe it was Troy's twin, the real Alex, that died in the accident." my head was spinning with _maybe's_ and _what if's_. Kelsi could be telling the truth. Alex could really be Troy and just not know it. But how could they bury Alex without anyone getting suspicious? "Oh my God?" I gasped.

"What?"

"It was Alex they buried that way it wouldn't seem too suspicious. They buried him as Troy when the real Troy was alive."

"You could be right about that."

"I have to talk to Alex."

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know. Anything." I ran out the room and searched around for Alex. I finally spotted him in the corner by himself. I ran up to him, out of breath.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I know...why you can't...remember your past."

"Why?"

"Because you're not who you think you are. You've been fed lies to make you think you are Alex but in reality..." I cupped his cheek and smiled "you're Troy." he pushed my hand away, a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm sick of this Gabriella. I'm not Troy...okay?"

"But you are."

"No...I'm not. I'm Alexander Miller."

"Then why can't you remember your childhood? It's been three years and you still can't remember your past. That's because your life wasn't in Jersey. It's here in Albuquerque where your family is, where your friends are...where I am."

"Just stop it Gabriella. Leave me alone and let me figure out my life on my own."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because first you told me that I was Troy's twin brother and killed him and now you're saying that I am Troy and I survived the accident. Yeah right."

"He did survive. _You_ did survive."

"Just...leave me alone." he walked away and I followed him with my eyes. Tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them. There was only one thing I could do and that was sing. Maybe when he heard me, he would remember me. He would remember what we had together.

_But what if he's really not Troy_. I shook those heinous thoughts from my mind. _No. He is Troy. I know he is. I can feel it. That's why I fell so fast for him because my heart found him again._ I looked around and spotted Kelsi. I walked over to her, a determined look on my face.

"Let's do this." she smiled and we headed backstage. This was my last chance to get Troy back. I couldn't lose him...not again.

**A/N: if you haven't notice this story is coming to an end. It will probably have two to three more chapters**


	23. Zweiundzwanzig

**_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, if I did Zac would have been kissing me in HSM2 and not Vanessa(not that I don't like the idea of them together, cause I do) I also don't own _Taking Over Me_ by Evanescence_**

**A/N: here it is guys...the chapter with the song that this story was named after. Okay so the reference to the movie in the last chapter was unintentional because I didn't notice I wrote it until swt2beepinay said it. But I accepted that as the reference since it was alot better than what I had in mind. x-ImAgInE-x and Oliver-Love also pointed that fact out to me so kudos to those three. hands them a virtual box of cookies Also, I made a music video to _Taking Over Me,_ it was a request from someone but I thought it was worthy enough to become the music video for this story so go check it out. The link is in my profile.**

**1. **_Italics _**-dreams or short flashbacks. (All in Gabi's POV)**

**2.** Regular font** -Long flashbacks and regular POV(a.k.a Gabi's POV)**

**3. Long lines -the beginning and end of a long flashback unless noted**

**4. If a chapter ends with a flashback, the next chapter will begin in the flashback**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Zweiundzwanzig_

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I was about to sing in front of my entire senior class for the first time in three years. I was about to sing a song that could make the boy who had been haunting my dreams, for the past three years, remember me.

"Gabriella are you ready?" Kelsi asked.

"What if he's not out there anymore? What if he went home already?"

"Oh don't worry Sharpay's got him." I looked out from behind the curtain and saw Sharpay talking to Alex (or Troy? I don't even know what to call him) to boredom.

"Maybe we should start this before he falls asleep." Kelsi nodded, stifling a laugh.

"Yea cause it looks like he might drop where he stands."

"I wonder what she's talking about."

"Herself." we said together and laughed.

"So you ready?" I nodded, biting my lip. I hoped that this would work.

"Okay." Kelsi went out from behind the curtain and smiled at our classmates. "Good evening everyone. I hope you're enjoying yourselves." a cheers broke out and Kelsi continued "That's good. Well one of our classmates has agreed to sing for us tonight and here she is singing an original song that she wrote. Everyone...Gabriella Montez." applause reached my ears and I took a deep breath before walking on stage.

"Good evening everyone." I looked over at Alex, he now had his eyes fixed on me, wondering what I was about to do. "As Kelsi said I'm going to sing a song I wrote, a song that before now...didn't have a name. It's called...Taking Over Me." I nodded at Kelsi and she smiled. She said something to the band and they nodded before she started playing.

The soft melody reached my ears and I closed my eyes, waiting for the right cue. The band started up, adding a rock feel to it and then finally my cue was given by the band stopping with only Kelsi playing.

_**You don't remember me**_

_**But I...remember you**_

The band started up again and I opened my eyes. My immediate gaze went to Alex, who stood off at the side, staring at me. I don't know what he was thinking, his eyes were blank.

_**I lie awake and try so hard**_

_**Not to think of you**_

_**But who can decide what they dream**_

_**And dream I do**_

I had spent three years dreaming of Troy. I tried not to but I couldn't help it. He was in my mind, in my thoughts, he was everywhere. I closed my eyes again, getting lost in the song.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you**_

_**To live**_

_**To breathe**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_**Have you forgotten all I know**_

_**And all we had**_

_**You saw me mourning my love for you**_

_**And touched my hand**_

_**I knew you loved me then**_

Okay so the 'mourning my love for you and touched my hand' part wasn't what actually happened but it was a metaphor. Troy did see me mourning my love for him. That entire day he saw it, he just didn't know what was wrong until I told him. He saw how much I was hurting and that's how he came to terms with his feelings. He finally told me he loved me.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you**_

_**To live**_

_**To breath**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_**I look in the mirror**_

_**And see your face**_

_**If I look deep enough**_

_**So many things inside**_

_**That are just like you**_

_**Are taking over**_

Why can't he see that I'm here? Why won't he remember me? Everywhere I look he's there. He's always been in my heart, even if he doesn't even remember me. I love him and nothing can change that. He has me. He's always had me. Heart, mind, body and soul.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you**_

_**To live**_

_**To breath**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you**_

_**To live**_

_**To breath**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_**Taking over me**_

I have given up everything just to find him, to know he is alive. I gave up my life, hoping and praying that he would come back to me. Now that I've finally found him, I want him to know, to remember, that I'm here and I've always been here.

I opened my eyes and everyone cheered. I looked over at Troy (I can't even call him Alex anymore), hoping that maybe there would be some spark of remembrance but all I saw was an empty spot where he should have been. My heart dropped and I looked over at Kelsi. She looked at me sadly and I slowly walked off stage.

It was my last chance and I blew it. I probably scared him away. I walked outside to the golf course, wrapping my arms around myself to hold in the warmth. A single tear slid down my face as I stared out into the night sky. What did I do to get my heart ripped out for a second time? I fell to my knees and broke down. My life was gone, my love was gone and none of it was going to be replaced.

"Gabriella..."I looked behind me, finding myself drowning in a familiar sea of blue. I gasped and stood up slowly. He looked back at me, sorrow hidden in his eyes making them darker than usual. I took slow steps towards him before breaking out into a full sprint and right into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he wrapped his around mine. "I remember Gabriella. I remember everything...and it's all thanks to you."

"I thought I'd never have you back." he grabbed my chin and made me look into his ocean blue eyes.

"All this time, I knew there was something missing in my life. It wasn't until I met you again that I felt whole but I had no clue why. It wasn't until you sang that I remembered what I was missing...and that was you." he wiped away a tear from my face before leaning in and placing his lips on mine.

"I've missed you so much Troy." I whispered and he sent me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain Gabi." my heart lifted as my nickname fell from his lips. I had missed him saying it and I think if 'Alex' would have said it earlier, I probably would have known he was Troy. I laid my head against his chest and he kissed my hair before resting his chin on my head. This was the moment I had been dreaming about for three years and this time...it wasn't a dream.

**A/N: three chapters left. The next chapter is going to be about the aftermath, you know since Troy has to go back to school as his normal self and not Alex. And also his parent's explanation. For all of you who wanted it to be a Troyella, now you know it's always been a Troyella. I also want to thank each person that had this story figured out from the beginning. I'll shout all of you out in the last chapter.**


	24. Dreiundzwanzig

**_Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, one day own HSM_**

**A/N: so here it is, Taking Over Me chapter 23. Two more chapters. Well actually one. The last one is a kind of 'Ten years later' chapter, even though it's not going to be ten years later. More like a 'Five years later' I don't know one of them.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Dreiundzwanzig _

My alarm clock blared next to me, waking me from the greatest dream in the world. I rolled over, feeling an empty space where I swore there was once a body. I jolted upward and my eyes immediately fell on the figure standing on my balcony. I smiled and got out of bed. I walked out onto my balcony and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Morning Gabi." he said, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Morning Troy." I buried my cheek in his back, happy that I got him back.

"Are you coming with me today?" he asked and I looked up.

"Where?"

"To get the truth from my parents."

"Sure." I moved in front of him and put my left hand on his chest. "But are you sure you want to face them so soon?" he nodded, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah. I do. I wanna know why they kept this from me. Why they kept me away from you." I smiled and my eyes finally took notice of the giant gash on his chest.

"What happened?"

"Supposedly a huge piece of glass rammed into me along with a piece of the car door." I slowly ran my fingertips over it and he took a sharp intake of breath.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he shook his head and interlocked his hand with my right hand.

"You just don't know what you do to me." he said and leaned in, placing his lips on mine in a soft and tantalizing kiss. My left hand traveled up his chest and wrapped around his neck. He brought my right hand up, placing it where my left hand laid and wrapped his arms around me. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "God I've missed you."

"You were with me for the past few weeks."

"Yeah but it's not the same when you can't remember what it's like to truly feel for the one you love." I stroked his cheek and pecked his lips.

"It was hard not to forget about you but I did it. I couldn't forget you, I just couldn't." he smiled rubbed my sides.

"I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too, Troy."

"I should get dressed before your mom comes through that door." I gasped as I remembered my mom. I totally forgot about her.

"I need to tell my mom. I need to tell her that I wasn't delusional. That you've been alive all this time." he nodded and I reluctantly took myself out of his arms. I went downstairs, finding my mom sitting in front of the tv. "Mom." she turned around and smiled.

"Morning sweetheart. How did you and Alex sleep?"

"Mom there's something you need to know."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant."

"W-What? No." I stuttered flabbergasted that my mom would say that.

"Oh then what is it?"

"It's about Alex." she nodded, signaling me to continue. "He died in an accident."

"That's impossible. I saw him come home with you last night. I saw him sleeping beside you this morning."

"That wasn't Alex."

"Then who else could it be?" I ringed my finger, bitting my bottom lip in nervousness.

"T-Troy." her eyes widened and then she started laughing. "Mom I'm serious."

"That can't be Troy. He died remember."

"No he didn't. His twin did. _Alex_ did."

"But how?...why?"

"We don't know. We're going to ask his parents now." I said just as Troy walked down the stairs. My mom looked at him, finally getting a look at his eyes in the light. She gasped and that's how I knew she believed me.

"Morning Ms. Montez." he said awkwardly.

"Morning T-Troy." he smiled and looked at me.

"You should change." I nodded and went back upstairs to change. Minutes later I ran back downstairs, changed and ready to go. I took Troy's hand and we left. We got to his house a few minutes later and he parked in the driveway.

"Ready?" I asked taking his hand.

"Ready." he answered and I squeezed his hand in reassurance. We walked into his house and was greeted by the smell of breakfast being cooked. "Mom. Dad. You here?"

"We're in the kitchen Alex." his mother responded and we walked into the kitchen. Both of his parents looked up and smiled at us. "Good morning Gabriella." his mother said to me.

"Morning Mrs. Miller." I said and looked up at Troy.

"So how was your night Alex? Did you have fun?" his father asked and Troy sighed.

"Cut the crap dad I remember everything." his father looked at him in surprise then looked to me. I nodded and he sighed.

"I should have seen this coming. Sit down son." Troy took a seat and sat me on his lap.

"Just tell me why, dad."

"When you awoke from the accident, you couldn't remember a thing. Not your name, not me, not your mom, not your friends, not even Gabriella. I was considering letting you stay here but then I found out that it was your brother, Alex, that was the other driver. That he was the one who died. I immediately searched out your real mother while trying to keep your survival a secret." he sighed and looked at me. "That's why I told your mother that Troy had died in the crash. I didn't want you to know that he couldn't remember you at all." he turned his eyes back on Troy and continued his explanation.

"When I found your biological mother, I told her what happened with you and with Alex. She was so devastated and I couldn't bare to hear her like that. Even though we had ended things on a bad note, I still had feelings for her. Around that time I also found out that your other mother, the one you grew up around, had breast cancer and only had a few months to live. So I did what I had to do. I changed your hair color, made you wear contacts resembling those of your birth mother and moved all of us to New Jersey but not before giving your brother a proper burial."

"One that I never got to see." his mother said, interrupting.

"I'm sorry dear." she shook her head and motioned for him to continue. "Well anyway. We made everyone believe that the person we were burying was you when in reality it was your brother. We hid you for those two weeks before just packing up and leaving. Months later, your mother passed and I remarried your birth mother, allowing us to raise you how you should have been raised with both of your true parents."

"But what made you move back to Albuquerque?" I asked.

"I guess it was because he really didn't fit there. You were always asking about your childhood but I couldn't tell you much since everything you knew was here. So we finally agreed and relocated you back to your real hometown. I'm sorry for keeping you away from the memories you deserved to get back but I thought if you stayed then you would only hurt the ones around you since you couldn't remember them." Troy took my hand and locked our fingers together.

"It's okay dad. I'm just glad you did the right thing in the end. But tell me why did you keep up the whole 'Alex' act?"

"I didn't want everyone to get all excited and then see that you don't actually remember them. But I knew that you would remember one day since Ms. Montez here wasn't believing that you were dead." Troy smiled lightly and squeezed my hand.

"I'm kind of glad that you kept it a secret." I said, looking at Troy's dad. "It was harder knowing that he didn't remember me than it was thinking he was dead."

"How am I supposed to go to school on Monday? Everyone knows me as Alex."

"We'll deal with that later. In the mean time, it's a Saturday and you deserve some time with your girlfriend." Troy smiled and nodded. I stood up and he stood up behind me.

"Let me go change and we'll do something." I nodded and he went upstairs, leaving me alone with his parents.

"Would you like something to eat?" his mother asked and I nodded.

"Yes please." she handed me a plate of food and I smiled. "Thank you." she nodded and went back to eating her own breakfast. Ten minutes later Troy came running down the stairs.

"Ready?" I nodded and took my plate over to the sink.

"Let me honey." his mother said, taking the plate from me. "Troy aren't you gonna eat something?"

"I'll grab something on the way. Bye."

"Bye Mrs. Miller. Bye Coach." I said and Coach Bolton smiled at me. Troy took my hand and pulled me out the door.


	25. Vierundzwanzig

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this...except the plot_**

**A/N: FINALLY!!!!! It's been almost four months since I updated this. It took me a while but I did it. Next will be either BD, AFY, or LST. If you're not familiar with the initials, BD is _Beautiful Disaster_, AFY is _Anything For You_ and LST is _Love Song Requiem_, which by the way is getting good responses from all of you. So glad you're liking it.**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Vierundzwanzig_

Every eye was on us Monday morning. I knew it was only because of Troy but still...they made me nervous. Troy squeezed my hand in reassurance and I calmed down. He was the only one who could take my nervousness away. Troy actually looked like himself today. He washed out the black dye, giving him back his dark blonde hair that I knew.

Many people looked like they'd just seen a ghost. Well I guess they kind of did since they all were made to believe Troy was dead. He walked me to my locker and kissed my cheek before heading off to his own.

"Gabriella..." I turned around and saw both Kelsi and Taylor staring at me.

"What?"

"Was that...Troy?" Taylor asked and I nodded.

"I told you he wasn't dead." Kelsi squealed and hugged me.

"I knew you would get him to remember you."

"And it's all because of you."

"And Sharpay don't forget that."

"And Sharpay." I said with a smile.

"You mean Troy was actually...alive?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah and he was right in front of us this whole time."

"What do you mean?"

"That's Alex." Kelsi said and Taylor's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?"

"Totally and completely serious." I said.

"But I thought..."

"Everyone thought that...well except me and Kelsi. But now everyone sees that it wasn't true."

"But how...?"

"He had amnesia. He couldn't remember anyone so his father decided that it was better that way until he saw that Troy was asking too much about his past and why he couldn't remember his childhood in New Jersey."

"So why the name change?"

"Alex was Troy's twin. He was the one who was driving the other car. He's the one who died in the crash. He's the one they buried in place of Troy. Troy's real mother lived in Jersey and so did Alex's friends. So since Troy's dad was moving them to Jersey, he thought why not just make him think he's his brother."

"What happened to Troy's other mother?"

"She died of breast cancer." I turned to my locker and took out my books. "Mr. Bolton knew that so that's why he decided to do what he did." I closed my locker and turned to Taylor. "If only he knew that there would be consequences." Kelsi smiled and Taylor sighed.

"So you were right all along." Taylor said and I nodded.

"I told you, my heart never lies." I said and walked away from them. As I walked down the hallway, I spotted Troy standing off to the side talking to a few people, one of them being Chad. His blue eyes set themselves on me and he smiled. He said goodbye to his group of friends and walked over to me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said back before he placed a kiss on my cheek. "How did the guys take your reappearance?"

"Quite well. They said they were glad to have me back."

"That's good." as we walked down the hallway, stares were sent our way from every direction.

"I just wish everyone would stop staring."

"Give them a day or two, they'll get over it and accept the fact that you're alive and well." he smiled and nodded. I smiled back and the rest of our journey to homeroom was spent in silence.

-

-

Lunch came quick and I sat at my usual table with Taylor and Kelsi. Troy came seconds later, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey."

"Hey girls."

"So Troy how's your first day back? Well not back but you know memory in tact and everything." Taylor asked nervously.

"Weird since everyone keeps staring at me but I'll be fine."

"Don't worry they'll get used to having you around again. I know I already have." I said and he smiled at me.

"One question though." Kelsi said and we both looked at her. "How are you gonna get through school with the teachers thinking you're someone else?"

"My dad said that he's taking care of all of that so I really don't have to worry about it."

"So you're going to graduate with your actual name on the diploma?" Taylor asked and Troy shrugged.

"I guess so. It would make sense to."

"That's true."

"So how has Chad adjusted to all of this?" I asked.

"He's taking it pretty well. At first he was surprised but then he warmed up to the idea of having me back."

"That's good."

"Which reminds me, he said that he's sorry for before." my mood changed with that revelation. Why didn't Chad just come tell me himself?

"If he wants to apologize then he needs to do it himself."

"I'll be sure to tell him that. But may I ask what he's apologizing for?"

"I'd rather he tell you." I stood up and left the table.

"Gabi." I stopped walking, long enough for Troy to catch up to me. "Are you okay?" I turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah I just...what Chad is apologizing for really hurt me? It was before I knew you as Alex." a blanket of concern fell over his eyes and he touched my arm.

"What did he say to you?"

"He...he said that I never cared about you. That I wasn't really your friend. I knew that wasn't true _he_ knew that wasn't true but he still said it. He still made me feel like I was a traitor."

"Gabi he was just upset."

"Upset? No he was being a jackass. Just because I didn't want to go visit that bogus grave of yours. I didn't want to go because I knew you weren't dead." I touched his cheek trying to hold back my tears.

"Don't cry Gabs please don't cry." he ran his hand up and down my arm, hoping to calm me down. "I'm here now that's all that matters." I smiled a watery smile, a smile that he reflected.

"You're right. You being here is all that matters."

"Come on" he said grabbing my hand.

"What?"

"Come on." I rolled my eyes but followed him to an all too familiar place.

"You remembered this was here?" I asked as we scaled the stairs of the garden.

"Of course. How could I remember you without remembering our secret place?" he took me into his arms and took a deep breath, breathing in my scent. "I've missed you so much." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I thought we already established that."

"I know..." he said pulling away slightly to look at me. "But it's true. I've missed you even though I didn't know who you were." I smiled and rubbed my nose against his.

"I've missed you too." he smiled and closed the space between our lips.


	26. Funfundzwanzig

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't_**

**A/N: I believe I owe all of you this chapter. Yes, this is the final chapter and I'm sad to see it go. Thanks again to my betas. And now...the conclusion to _Taking Over Me. _Man I feel like it's a soap opera or something. But really. Aren't all my stories that way?**

**Taking Over Me**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_Fünfundzwanzig_

**Five Years Later**

"Are you excited?" my roommate of three years asked me as she sat on my bed, watching me as I applied my makeup.

"Excited for what?"

"Come on Gabriella. Your boyfriend is taking you somewhere fancy and expensive. You and I both know there's something behind that."

"You and I both know that you can overact also."

"Yeah, I can. But that doesn't mean I'm overreacting now. How many times has he taken you to someplace like this?"

"Not many."

"Doesn't that ring the slightest bit of a bell in your mind?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on. You can't be telling me that he's not thinking of proposing to you."

"I'm not telling you because I know that's not what he's thinking about."

"Fine. If you want to settle on that truth then go ahead." She left the room and I shook my head. There was no way...was there? Now I was getting myself confused.

Okay. So you're probably wondering what's been going on for the past five years. Let's start with graduation. I graduated from East High, not at the top of my class, but pretty close. Taylor was the one who got that honor and I was happy for her.

Troy had also graduated with us and under his real name, not the name he had been using for the three years he was out of my life. I never thought I would see the day that he would be by my side again. But it happened and my life was the way I wanted it to be.

But sadly during my freshmen year of college...things started going down hill. Troy dropped out of college. Why? I'll never know. He never told me. He just up and left without saying a word to me or any of his friends. I never saw him again. I did speak to him shortly after and he told me he was okay, that he was in Miami. I asked him why he left but he didn't answer me.

After that, I never heard a word from him...until recently. A few days ago, he called me and told me he was going to be in town for a few days and that he wanted to see me. I told him that I thought it best that we not see each other. I had moved on, I found myself a steady boyfriend that cared a lot about me. I didn't tell Troy that but I knew he knew. He told me that he wished me all the best and that was it.

Now here I am, sitting at my vanity, trying to figure out if what my roommate is saying is true. If it is then...I don't know what I'm gonna do.

"Gabriella. Your boyfriend's here." I heard Sarah, my roommate, yell.

"Coming." I yelled back and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I walked out to the living room and saw my boyfriend, Charles, or Charlie as he would like to be called, standing there smiling at me. "Hey."

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yep." He took my hand and led me out to his car. It only took ten minutes to drive to the restaurant and five minutes to find parking. Getting into the restaurant was no problem since Charlie had reservations.

We sat down at the table given to us and looked at the menu. I was reading it but my mind was too busy thinking over what Sarah had told me. Was Charlie really going to propose to me tonight and if he did...what would I say?

"_I'll say yes of course."_ I thought to myself. But could I really be so sure I would? Sure I love Charlie...but would it be enough to seal my future with him forever.

"So what are you ordering?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"I'm not so sure yet." He smiled and took the menu from my hand.

"How about I order something for you?" I smiled and nodded. As soon as the waiter came, Charlie ordered himself a chicken parmigiana and ordered me a shrimp risotto. Okay, we've been going out long enough for him to know that I'm not a big fan of shrimp, so why would he order me that.

I didn't protest, knowing he was just trying to be a gentlemen. But I couldn't help but think back to when me and Troy had been going out. Troy knew me inside out, even though he had forgotten who I was for three years. He knew what I liked and what I didn't like. But I shouldn't be comparing Charlie to Troy. Of course, Charlie was no Troy but he was close. Troy left without a word of explanation to anyone so it wasn't time to think about him.

The food came a little bit after and we ate our food. We didn't talk at all. I sat there picking at my food, feeling myself getting queasy from just looking at it. Charlie looked up at me and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I smiled.

"Nothing's wrong?"

"I screwed up didn't I?"

"A little bit."

"Is it the shrimp?" I nodded.

"I'm not a big fan of shrimp."

"I'll get the waiter to get you something else."

"No. It's fine. Really." He nodded and went back to eating. Once again, I compared him to Troy. If Troy was here, he would have just switched plates with me. Troy could eat anything and didn't mind switching if I didn't like something.

How was it that I was thinking about Troy again after all these years? Maybe it's because he called me. Maybe it's because I never realized how much I actually miss him.

After we finished eating, well more like Charlie finished eating, the waiter came and took our plates. Charlie looked at me with a smile on his face before taking my hand in his.

"Gabriella...there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"W-What is it?"

"Well, I know that we've been dating for only two years but, I feel as if we should take this relationship a bit further." this could not be heading in the direction I didn't want it to go. No way was he going to propose to me. "You've made me feel so lucky to be with you. It's like I've been missing something and you were that missing piece. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and got down on one knee in front of me.

I just sat there like a fish out of water. I couldn't believe he actually proposed to me.

"I-I don't know what to say." I really didn't.

"Say yes."

This was it. This is what I've been thinking about the entire time I've been on this date. What should I say? If I say yes, then what? I'll become Mrs. Charlie Adams. But then what? What comes after? I couldn't see my future looking at Charlie. I couldn't see any part of it, not like when I looked into Troy's eyes. I saw everything in his eyes. That's when I realized, I couldn't say yes to him. How could I say yes to a man that I really didn't love?

"I-I...I can't."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Charlie. I just can't say yes to you." I stood up and left the restaurant. I headed in the direction of my favorite park, the one that was situated on the beach. I sighed and sat down on the swings, slowly moving myself back and forth._ "I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live, to breathe. You're taking over me."_

"Still as beautiful as I remember it."

That voice. It couldn't be...could it? There was only one way to find out. I turned around and everything seemed to go in slow motion. I gasped when I saw Troy standing a ways away from me. I stood up and we stared at each other.

"I'll just go now." He said and turned around to leave.

"T-Troy..." I whispered before breaking into a run towards him. "Troy!" I yelled and he turned around just as I jumped into his arms. He spun me around before setting me back on my feet. "I can't believe it's you." I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." he said and wiped away my tears.

"I've missed you so much." I said before burying my face in his chest.

"I've missed you too, Gabi." he said and tightened his grip on me.

Minutes later, I found myself walking hand-in-hand with Troy down the beach. Nothing was said between us, but I knew there were things that needed to be straightened out.

"Why did you leave?" I asked and he sighed.

"Because...I don't know I just felt like...there was more for me out there."

"So you left because Albuquerque didn't hold enough for you?"

"Believe me, Albuquerque held everything I needed. My friends, my family...you. I just felt like there was more out there, things that I would miss if I stayed."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Every place I visited was the same. There was just something missing. Then I finally realized that it's because those places didn't hold the one thing I needed."

"And what's that?" he smiled and looked at me.

"You." He stopped and turned to face me. "Gabriella you have no idea how empty I've felt for the past five years."

"Believe me, Troy. I do. I felt like I did back when I had no clue if you were alive or not. It's hard to go through that twice."

"I know. I'm sorry that I put you through that. But I'm willing to start over if you are. I want us to always be together. I don't want to be without you ever again." I smiled and placed a hand on my cheek.

"And neither do I but...let's start off slow, okay?"

"Does that mean heading to Vegas and getting hitched is out of the question?"

"Troy..."

"Okay fine. Geez kill a guy's dream won't y..." I put a finger to his lips and smiled before wrapping my arms around him.

"As long as there's an Elvis impersonator as the reverend then I'm fine with it." I said and he smiled.

"Seriously?" I nodded "But what about going slow?"

"When I said slow, I didn't mean going back to the beginning of it all. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Troy Bolton." I said, pressing my lips to his. He smirked against my lips and pulled me closer. When we broke away, he looked into my eyes and I into his. This was what I missed the most about him: his eyes.

"Then we should get going, shouldn't we?" I giggled and he grabbed my hand. We ran up the beach towards his car and hopped in. He started it up and we were off to Vegas, off to a new life. Just the two of us. Together...forever.


End file.
